<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operating Systems Online by SlashWriter2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137801">Operating Systems Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015'>SlashWriter2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noah's World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Colton is Connor's Twin, Comfort, Connor &amp; The Boys Are Still Cops, Connor is Connor, Fluff, Gavin is Gavin, Human to android, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Nines is Conan, OOC, One Big Family, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Prejudice, Sixty is Colin, Some OOC, life issues, set in Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noah wakes up in a new body, is he ready to tackle the new life set out in front of him? How will he traverse the world as his new self? Time will tell, but in the meantime, he's got five men ready to help him at a moments notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noah's World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Booting Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first DBH Fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about reception to it. This story includes one major original character of mine and two minor characters that I worked hard on to flesh out. If you enjoy this, please make sure to leave some kudos or a comment. Every bit of advice is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some say it’s like waking from a pleasant dream. Others tell you that it’s jarring, as if coming out of anesthesia. Everyone has their own take on it when they first wake up. It is different to say the least. He is acutely aware that he is awake, his eyes fixated on the wall ahead of him. The next thing he feels is the constant but subtle humming radiating from his chest. He’d later realize that this comes from his internal fans, built to cool his processors down and prevent overheating. The next feeling is that of his thirium regulator, the steady and rhythmic beating of his synthetic heart. His mind is awash in new feelings. He isn’t just seeing the world, he is processing it. He scans the air in front of him without even realizing he’s doing it. Oxygen, nitrogen, argon and various other gases. This is the air he’s currently taking in. A list of percentages fills a window in the corner of his vision, and with a quick thought, it is gone again. From his initial scan, he calculates that the room is a comfortable sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit. He can calculate just how many feet there are between him and the wall: twelve feet, three inches to be exact. Not only can he see the room, but feel it too. Just as he feels the human standing next to him shift in their movement.</p>
<p>“Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>He nods, drinking the image of this new person into his mind. A young man, barely in his twenties. The man appears to be marking things down on a holographic pad before looking back up at him.</p>
<p>“Audio receptors appear to be fine. Can you move your arms for me?”</p>
<p>He does as he is asked and finds himself enraptured by the arm he brings to his chest. He gazes down at the stark white plastic limb, admiring the way it matches the rest of his body. He is able to pinpoint the various seams in his arm where different plates were built in. He presses his fingers together, a sense of joy welling up inside him as he feels each digit move.</p>
<p>“Good, good. Now, take a step forward for me.”</p>
<p>He follows the command, finding that walking was just as exciting. He flexes his toes and can’t help the static-filled chuckle that escapes his lips. He peers around the room in wonderment, taking in the variety of machines hooked to the ceiling and walls.</p>
<p>“Motor skills appear fine. Don’t worry about that static, that’s pretty routine after waking up. Now, tell me something in French.”</p>
<p>“Je suis un androïde autonome, construit et conçu par Elijah Kamski.”</p>
<p>“Great, now say it in German.”</p>
<p>“Ich bin ein autonomer Android, gebaut und entworfen von Elijah Kamski.”</p>
<p>“Very good, now try Spanish.”</p>
<p>“Soy un androide autónomo, construido y diseñado por Elijah Kamski.”</p>
<p>“Multi lingual verbal confirmation seems to be in order. Now, can you tell me who you are?”</p>
<p>“I am a JC500 Android. My serial number is 204 - 512 - 75. You’ve just awakened me!” He replies with earnestness. He watches as the technician marks another thing down before walking to a nearby table and procuring a small black computer chip.</p>
<p>“This is your memory chip. I’m going to insert this into your head panel,” the technician remarks, setting the pad down before walking up alongside him.</p>
<p>“My memory chip?”</p>
<p>“It contains all of who you are. This is the last major step before you’re cleared for further testing.”</p>
<p>“You mean I already have a life?”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me! I’d say you’ve got several very anxious people waiting on you right now,” the technician chuckles, moving his hand alongside his head before pressing down into his temple. With a audible hiss, he registers an exterior plate opening up, exposing the inner workings of his synthetic brain underneath.</p>
<p>“This may be a little jarring, but you’re in good hands.”</p>
<p>With a click, he can feel the chip slide into place before retracting into the bio-synthetic components that make up his brain tissue. He suddenly feels as if the wind has been knocked out of his chest. It all comes flooding back, all at once. Memories of friends and family. Of home. He stumbles, his hand reaching out and grasping the technician for support. It’s all so much. His scanners register the tears coming from his eyes before he even realizes he’s crying. With a jolting sensation, he peers down at his own body and watches as a synthetic skin forms along his chassis. Just as it finishes encompassing his body, he can feel the hair forming on his scalp. He reaches up, running lithe fingers through strands of black and silver. He laughs, giddy with excitement at his new look.</p>
<p>“I can see the memory upload is working just fine,” remarks the man standing aside from him.</p>
<p>“How. . .how can you tell?” He croaks, his voice crackling with static from his newfound emotions.</p>
<p>“About 90% of the people I perform this operation on react the same way. Now, can you tell me who you are?”</p>
<p>“I. . .I’m Noah Nakamura.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. Can you tell me what day it is?”</p>
<p>“If I’m correct, I believe it’s November 5th, 2045?”</p>
<p>“You are correct. Now, can you tell me where you’re at?”</p>
<p>“I believe I’m at the Hokkaido Cyberlife Medical Institute for Android Studies?”</p>
<p>“Right again. It appears your basic memory is still intact. It’ll take time to determine if long term memory was uploaded successfully. You holding up okay?” The technician asks, arms crossing against his chest.</p>
<p>He nods, and with a broadening smile, he can’t help but feel overjoyed. He remembers. Everything. Everyone. All that came before this moment. He was human, once. Maybe even just a few hours ago. Now he is, well, something new entirely. The technician can only chuckle at his reaction and continues filing things away in his notes.</p>
<p>“Now, before you’re cleared to go I just need to-“</p>
<p>“Where are the others?”</p>
<p>He watches as the technician glances up from his pad, quirking a brow in response.</p>
<p>“The others?”</p>
<p>“The men I came in with. . .where are they?”</p>
<p>“Well I believe they’re still waiting for you in the waiting room. They’ve been here all night.”</p>
<p>“When can I see them?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see them soon eager beaver, you’ve got some more tests to complete before I can sign you off. Now just follow me and we’ll get you over to have the rest of your systems checked before we move onto paperwork.”</p>
<p>He follows in the footsteps of the technician, peering behind his shoulder at the room once more, his gaze lingering, before exiting. This is it. This is his life now. If the blue circling LED at his temple is anything to go by, he is beyond ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunited with his family, Noah is ready to make a new start in the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is continued on from Part One, so please make sure to tell me what you all think so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several Hours Later</p><p>“Well Mr. Nakamura, on behalf of everyone here at the Institute, we congratulate you on this new life-changing decision and wish you success in your future endeavors. Here’s my card for when you come in for regular maintenance checkups.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Noah responds, heart racing. He’s sure he’d faint if he were still human. His knees felt like they were going to lock up. His chassis felt hot, no doubt the fans in his chest were working overtime. Taking a moment to even his breath out, he steps forward just as the door slides away. A series of faces instantly pop up from the lounge just ahead, and within seconds he’s being tackled. Warm arms encircle him, attempting to crush him in a loving bear hug. Before he can register anything else, four more pairs of arms are surrounding him and he can’t help but melt into the embrace of the five men currently smothering him to death.</p><p>“You’re awake!” (Connor)</p><p>“About damn time, what the hell took them so long?” (Gavin)</p><p>“It’s great to see you again.” (Conan)</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” (Colin)</p><p>“Omg, you’re finally an android like us!” (Colton)</p><p>He’s bombarded with questions and poked and prodded incessantly for the next several minutes. He doesn’t care though, he’s just happy to be with his favorite men again. Connor’s arms encircle him and squeeze, as if a errant breeze might take him away at any second. Though reluctant to show it, he can see the shimmer in Gavin’s eyes. Conan and Colin regard him with faint smiles and Colton is grinning from ear to ear. He’s missed them. It feels a lifetime ago that he was with them, saying goodbye before being led back to be prepped for the procedure. Before he realizes it, he’s crying again. Tears of joy this time. The arms encircling him only tighten around him, as if to tell him it’s okay. Stepping back, he furiously wipes at his eyes before lightly chuckling. In his lack of attention, he doesn’t see the shadow looming behind him.</p><p>SMMMMAAAACCCCKK</p><p>“What the hell made you think you could go and do such a thing without letting your best friend know!?” A shrill voice calls out.</p><p>Rubbing his head to ease the sting of the purse smacking him, he turns and gazes at his best friend. Suddenly he’s stumbling back as she throws herself at him.</p><p>“You had me worried sick! You know that!? I have Conan calling me and telling me to make it to Japan as soon as possible and that you’re in the hospital and-“</p><p>“I missed you too Brittney!” Noah counters, chuckling as Brittney leans back, her eyes shimmering with tears.</p><p>“Don’t do that again, you got it! Or I’ll put you in the ground myself, ya hear me!?” She hollers, only half kidding. He watches as she reaches into her burgundy purse and pulls out a wad of tissue, dabbing her eyes dry.</p><p>“I’ll make sure of that grandma,” he chuckles, not missing the withering glare she sends his way.</p><p>“You keep acting like that and I’ll show you who’s grandma, robo-boy!”</p><p>“Ehhhh, I’m the only one who’s earned the title of grandma. Bring it in you idiot,” comes a raspy voice from behind. Turning, he can’t help the squeal that escapes his lips. A hobbled old Asian woman beams at him, arms open and expecting.</p><p>“Oba-Chan!” (Grandmother in Japanese)</p><p>He’s hoisting the older woman into the air without thinking about it, chuckling at the way she pats his back before settling her down once more.</p><p>“I’m with white bread over here. Pull a stunt like that again and it’ll be your ass on the line!”</p><p>“What a fine sight that would be,” Gavin remarks, everyone turning to gaze at the police detective all at once.</p><p>“I must apologize for Gavin’s brash humor. He’s been quite hormonal since you went under Noah,” Conan supplies, Brittney turning to glance at the tallest of the men.</p><p>“He means that Gavin has been sexually frustrated in your absence,” Connor reiterates, a collective groan overcoming the group.</p><p>“Oh yeaaah, I bet he has!” Grandma Hamada winks.</p><p>“Oooooooookay, now that I wanna die, how about we head back to our place!” Noah hurries, a deep turquoise blush crawling up his neck.</p><p>“I’ll admit that I’ve missed your physical touch as well, my love.” (Conan)</p><p>“He’s just woken up, let’s not overload his system all at once.” (Colin)</p><p>“Okay, that’s it, somebody hit my off switch!” Noah exclaims, brushing past everyone and making a hurried dash for the front entrance.</p><p>“Where ya going? The fun’s just started!” Grandma Hamada calls out, everyone glancing at the elderly woman who just chuckles and hobbles after her adoptive grandson.</p><p>Soon the rest of them are following after him, eager to leave the building they’d been cooped up in for the last fifteen hours.</p><p>After splitting off with Brittney and Hamada and promising to meet them back at the house, Noah is only too eager to pile into the large SUV owned between him and the five other men he shared his life with. Once settled in the middle, he finds that all the excitement has his systems working in overdrive. Curling close to Conan, he is appreciative when the android opens his arm up for him to lay his head down into his side. Snaking his hand across Conan’s lap, he watches as the android covers his hand with his own. For the first time since being activated, he observes his skin retract up to his wrist. Conan’s does the same, and when their fingertips meet, he is suddenly bombarded with feelings of love and appreciation. This is called an interface, a way androids share information and feelings as well as communicate with other electronic devices. He’d only seen Conan, Connor, Colin and Colton do it before. Up until now, Gavin and he had been unable to partake in the practice. The overwhelming sense of protectiveness he felt from the taller and more built of the androids only made him feel even more safe and secure.</p><p>“I can tell you’re excited,” Conan mutters, a smile forming on the face of the usually stoic man.</p><p>“I wanna interface with Noah!” Colton chimes in from his other side. Noah can’t help the baritone laugh that escapes his throat, only too happy to provide his other hand for Colton to grip excitedly and interface with. He is met with the feeling of love and adoration by both androids. Peering up front, he smiles when Gavin’s eyes meet his in the rearview mirror, the human male giving him a head nod before returning his attention to the road. Connor and Colin sit quietly behind him, Colin’s head resting against the window, both their eyes trained on him. Caught in midday traffic, Noah can’t help the way his eyes began to flutter closed. Messages pop into his vision, stating that a temporary stasis is advisable. Clearing the message away, he lets his eyelids flutter shut, the sensations from Conan and Colton lulling him into a restful stasis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys decide to surprise Noah. Hijinks and happy memories ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some light smut is involved in this chapter, just a FYI.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later That Same Day</p><p>“When can I look!?”</p><p>“Not yet. We’re almost there!” (Connor)</p><p>“You guys made me get all dressed up! Can’t I at least know why?” Noah whines, grinning from ear to ear. Connor’s hands are currently encircled around his eyes, blocking any line of sight. He hears distant music, the sound of idle chatter not far off. Somewhere along the line he is able to discern the low but recognizable sound of a ship horn.</p><p>“Can’t you at least try to go along with your surprise? You’re such a spoil sport!” (Colton)</p><p>“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t stop off at home like we told Brittney and grandma earlier?”</p><p>“You got to buy a whole new outfit tonight from your favorite shop. Are you really fucking complaining right now?” (Gavin)</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way. . .I guess not!” Noah smiles, shuffling forward with Connor’s hands still splayed over his eyes.</p><p>“Also, we may or may not have given Brittney and Hamada a key to set up a little surprise for you at home,” Conan suddenly whispers into Noah’s ear, eliciting an unexpected shiver in Noah’s back as he smirks to himself. He could already feel a navy blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.</p><p>“You ready?” (Connor)</p><p>“Are we here!?” Noah asks excitedly, synthetic heart beating rapidly. With a flourish, Connor retracts his hands.</p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p>The chorus of voices leaves Noah dazed, and he can’t help the error messages that spring across his vision. Quickly cycling them away, he’s left speechless as a group of his closest friends, family and coworkers smile at him from their positions on board the evening cruise his boys have led him onto. Fairy lights are hung in the air, giving an ethereal look to the ship. He can’t help the way his eyes fill with tears.</p><p>“Who organized this?!” he asks, his voice no more than a croak.</p><p>“Well Colton took care of the decorations while Gavin handled the guest list. Conan and Colin took care of the booking and then it was simply my job to keep you distracted long enough to not notice our scheming,” Connor supplies cheekily, Noah chuckling as unshed tears shimmer within his eyes. He turns and is welcomed into the embrace of five pairs of arms, an audible whistle escaping from the crowd surrounding them.</p><p>“Come on then, let’s get this party started!” (Gavin)</p><p>The night passes on in a manner of games and dancing as the ship sails languidly across the Sapporo harbor. A mix of Japanese 80s pop accompanies the throng of couples crowding the dance floor. Noah fills his time with drinks and mingling with many of his friends, each one more curious about his new self than the last. He answers some questions while actively dodging others. When a certain drunken coworker insists on knowing if his anatomy still functions in the same way, he’s only too grateful when Gavin comes to his rescue and leads him away with a flurry of excuses. Noah doesn’t miss the stares or whispers, and by the time the evening cruise has made course for the dock again two hours later, he finds himself leaning against the railing with a drink in his hand in some forgotten corner of the ship. He hears Colin before he sees him, turning to watch the android approach with a stoic expression.</p><p>“What troubles you?”</p><p>“How can you tell something is wrong?”</p><p>“Your LED is a dead giveaway.”</p><p>Noah reaches a hand to his head, still growing accustomed to the flashing symbol at his temple. Gavin lovingly calls it a mood ring, seeing as it was easy to tell when one of them was upset or deep in contemplative thought. He is certain that his is an angry burgundy right now, his emotions a swirling maelstrom.</p><p>“Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>“It’s nothing really. . .I just. . .have you seen the way some people have been staring at me tonight?” Noah asks, returning his attention back to the churning water trailing behind the ship.</p><p>“I’ve noticed some. Does it bother you?”</p><p>“People look at me like I’m suddenly this new person. I mean, Mrs. Yamamoto had the gall to ask me if we’d be hosting a funeral for my old body! I’m not dead, I’m. . .I’m still here!” Noah exclaims angrily, not noticing Colin’s LED flash a violent red before settling back to a calm blue.</p><p>“Many are still unaccustomed to androids Noah. They are just scared and uniformed and so they come across as brash or rude. Do not let their opinions change how you see yourself.”</p><p>“I just. . .is that how people really see me now? I’m still me. . .right? I mean, I have the memories and thoughts and quirks of my old self. Does that not make me. . .well, me?” Noah asks, slinging his arm drunkenly to the side as a means of expressing himself. He doesn’t notice the way his drink sloshes about, spilling over the railing.</p><p>“I’d say that maybe you’ve had a little too much to drink tonight,” Colin expresses before gingerly taking the glass from his boyfriend and tossing the contents of said glass overboard before resting it on a nearby table. Noah just shakes his head before looking up at the starry sky overhead, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful inside as Colin tenderly embraces him from behind.</p><p>“You are still the same Noah that I and the others have come to love. Don’t listen to those who don’t understand; they are simply afraid of things beyond their comprehension. The world is not as black and white as many would have you believe. There is still much that we do not know, even us androids,” Colin whispers into his ear, his hands wrapping lovingly across Noah’s midsection.</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I know so. Now, how about we return to the others and enjoy what’s left of our night? I hear Colton has been saving a dance for you,” Colin answers, Noah’s blush returning to dust his cheeks. He smiles, nodding his head and letting Colin lead him back to the crowd. The rest of the cruise passes in a relatively happy blur, Noah’s spirits having been successfully raised. If a certain Mrs. Yamamoto is accidentally pushed overboard upon disembarkation, well, no one says anything as a crowd of onlookers helps the drunken cursing woman out of the water. A clear obvious misstep on her part. Noah finds himself curled in the arms of Gavin and Connor as Conan drives them all home after having said their goodbyes, his cheeks warm from his first alcoholic experience as his new self. He leans himself back, Connor and Gavin’s heads resting against his shoulders, both sound asleep. He watches as the city passes in a blur, neon lights reflecting within his eyes. He feels himself slipping into stasis, warm and snug between both men.</p><p>Two Hours Later</p><p>The car ride is uneventful for the most part. However, Noah once again finds himself with his eyes shielded as he’s being led out of the SUV. Gavin refuses to even let him get a peek in, shuffling just behind him as he leads him into their shared home. Noah hears the door click shut behind them, his audio receptors picking up several pairs of feet shuffling about around him.</p><p>“Welcome Home!”</p><p>Noah opens his eyes to find Brittney, Hamada and his five boys all standing in front of him with a “Welcome Home” banner draped from the ceiling above them. For the second time that night, he’s left dumbfounded. If he was being frank, he wasn’t sure how he got so lucky. Five loving men who support him through anything and everything. An adoring grandmother who is just as cheeky as she is wise. Not to mention a best friend who cares so much as to completely cross the world to check on him. He opens his arms and is met with a group hug from everyone.</p><p>“I take it Connor planned all this?” Noah asks, peering at the android in question with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Actually, it was me.” (Conan)</p><p>“Yeah, tin-can over here was very vocal in his opinion that you get a proper welcome home after your procedure.” (Gavin)</p><p>“Why hun? You know I’d have been content with a simple night at home.”</p><p>“Well, it’s something that you’ve wanted and expressed interest in for so long. A goal of yours that you finally completed. You didn’t let anyone change what you think or alter your decision in the process, and I think that’s admirable. I thought it to be only fair and proper that you get a gathering that expresses how proud of you we all are,” Conan admits, chuckling lightly as Noah throws his arms around his broad shoulders.</p><p>“In layman terms, he’s a fucking sap. Even if he tries to hide it,” Gavin smirks, not missing the way he’s flipped a certain finger from a certain android. Noah stands back and wipes at his eyes with the fabric of his sleeve before taking an offered wine glass from his best friend.</p><p>“To Noah!” (Brittney)</p><p>“To Noah!” (Everyone else)</p><p>“Now, can we finally eat some damn food? I’m fucking starving!” Gavin declares, everyone snickering in response as they make their way to the dining room. Noah enters to find a spread of his favorite foods laid out, no doubt made fresh by Hamada. He takes his seat between Colton and Conan while Connor sets the mood of the night with a light jazz ensemble as background noise.</p><p>“So, how was the evening cruise?” Brittney asks, positioning herself along the floor in front of their traditional Japanese dinner table.</p><p>“It was fun. I got to try a lot of new thirium based cocktails that they make for androids!” Noah exclaims happily, recalling the taste of his favorite one: Singularity.</p><p>“I still don’t know how you can drink that crap, it tastes like metal,” Gavin grimaces, Noah recalling fondly of the time Gavin had mixed Connor and his drinks up.</p><p>“That’s in part due to the fact that they were not meant to be consumed by humans, dear.” (Conan)</p><p>“Bite my ass!” (Gavin)</p><p>“Only if you’re good!” Conan exclaims with a smirk, everyone chuckling at Gavin’s ensuing blush and finger.</p><p>“Too much chatter! Eat, eat! I spent all night on this sushi!” Hamada exclaims sharply, no true bite to her words. Noah looks about the table and finds that not only has his grandmother made an ensemble for humans, but she’s taken the liberty of finding thirium based meats to make imitations of his favorite sushi. He smiles at her, not missing the way she waves him off with a shake of her hand before smiling back. As the night progresses, he finds that Brittney stares repeatedly at the LED at his temple, as if enraptured by it. Taking a sip of the turquoise colored wine in his glass, he finally works up the courage to ask her what’s wrong.</p><p>“Brittney, I’ve noticed you keep staring off into the distance. Is everything okay?” Noah asks, not noticing the way his best friend guiltily looks down at her lap at having been caught.</p><p>“It’s just. . .all so sudden. I’m just trying to wrap my head around the idea is all,” she admits, looking back to him with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“I’m still me—you know that right?” He asks, almost afraid of the answer.</p><p>“I know that, I just. . .well, I guess what I’m really trying to ascertain is how did they do it?” she questions, her brow furrowing in thought.</p><p>“I can answer that!” Colton chimes in, everyone turning their attention to the hyperactive one of the bunch.</p><p>“So, basically a human brain is like a giant gray battery or storage cabinet. When Noah went under they mapped out his neural cortex and then uploaded it to a chip that was built and designed to hold it,” Colton explains easily, a smile on his face.</p><p>“How do they upload his memories though? That’s the part that stumps me.” Brittney confesses, looking between Noah and his boyfriends.</p><p>“Well, the brain acts like a storage compartment. Your synapses and neurons are what store away short- and long-term memory. So, in mapping that, they map out memories and experiences. Basically anything that makes Noah, well, Noah,” Colton further explains, Brittney nodding her head to his explanation. Noah isn’t sure if she really gets it yet, but she looks to him with a twinkle in her eye, and he knows she’s trying.</p><p>“Ehh, who cares? I’m too old for all that science crap. All I know is that I have my grandson back, and this sushi will go to waste if you keep talking instead of eating!” Hamada chides, earning an eye roll from said grandson.</p><p>“Love you too Oba-Chan,” he chuckles. When Colton’s hand finds his under the table, he’s only too happy to give it a squeeze and nuzzle his head into the android’s neck before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and returning to his sashimi.</p><p>Later That Night</p><p>Noah finishes loading the last dish into the dishwasher before turning around and finding both Hamada and Brittney peering into his shared bedroom.</p><p>“What’re you guys looking at?” He asks, chuckling when both women startle.</p><p>“Oh, I just was curious as to your bedroom decor,” Brittney says, waving him off with a slight shrug.</p><p>“Don’t listen to her; we both wanted to know how big your bed is to fit all six of you,” Hamada explains quite bluntly with a wink, Gavin snorting from the other room.</p><p>“Well, we pushed two kings together. We just kinda squeeze in,” Connor supplies while walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Ohhhh yeaaah, I bet you do,” Hamada chuckles with a grin.</p><p>“Oba-Chan!”</p><p>“I’m old—I’m allowed to be a perverted old grandma!” she explains with a shrug before hobbling off. Brittney just stands there, scarlet blush staining her otherwise pale cheeks.</p><p>“Well, on that note I’ve gotta get going. My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon and I need to get some shut eye before heading to the airport.”</p><p>“Alright, well. . .I can’t tell you how much it means you came all this way!” Noah exclaims, both adults going in for an embrace. She rubs his back, eyes welling up.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you robo-boy! Make sure to fly in and see Ryan and I sometime! Elizabeth would love to meet you too,” Brittney exclaims, leaning back while dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.</p><p>“I will, I promise. You’ve also gotta bring Ryan to Japan someday. We can all go out and see the sights!” Noah supplies with a smile. Brittney answers with a chuckle and a nod, grabbing her purse and making for the doorway.</p><p>“I’ll see you all later! Thank you for dinner Kaya!”</p><p>“Not so fast whitey, I’ll walk you out!”</p><p>“Oba-Chan!”</p><p>“Shush up and give me a hug!” Hamada smiles, Noah chuckling as he bends down to hug the older woman to his chest.</p><p>THWACK!</p><p>Noah lurches back, rubbing at his temple to ease the pain of having been smacked for a second time that day. When Gavin enters the room, he can’t help the snort that escapes when he finds Hamada berating his boyfriend before turning and leaving with Brittney at her side.</p><p>“What was all that about?” Gavin asks, coming to stand beside Noah, arms crossed against his chest.</p><p>“She told me to call more often and then proceeded to curse loudly at me in Japanese before telling me she loved me,” Noah states simply, as if this is an everyday thing. Gavin loses it at that. A guffaw of laughter escapes his lips as he leans in and pulls his boyfriend close. He’s still chuckling, the laughter dying off and giving way to a gentle purr as he pulls Noah into his chest.</p><p>“Now that everyone’s gone. . .follow me,” Gavin whispers seductively, Noah’s smile giving way to a suggestive grin. Within minutes, Noah finds himself in a warm shower, pressed between the bodies of both Gavin and Conan. He purrs in delight when Conan’s fingers dig into the synthetic sinewy muscles of his shoulders, letting out a small gasp as Gavin’s teeth find purchase in his neck. He’s sure he’ll have a lovely aqua colored bruise in the morning. He doesn’t care though. Error messages flit across his vision, his systems glitching out at the new feelings in his processors. He stutters out a static filled whine when he feels Conan lean down and brush his lips against his earlobe, nibbling gently at the synthetic flesh before tracing it with his tongue.</p><p>“Y-Y-You’re being a-a-a t-tease!” He stutters, his vocal components filled with static. Gavin and Conan chuckle in tandem, both giving each other mischievous grins before continuing their slow torture on their victim. Noah can’t help the shudder that runs up his spine when Gavin crashes their lips together, only too happy to grant passage as Gavin’s tongue licks his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Between the two of them, Gavin and Conan make short work of their stuttering mess of a boyfriend and are soon loving on him adoringly, his body spent and exhausted. Noah finds it hard to stand, synthetic breaths coming out ragged. Flustered, Noah leans his head forward into Gavin’s hair.</p><p>“Who’s been a good boy?” Gavin whispers, hands traveling up his chest.</p><p>“Me?” Noah wheezes, giggling when Gavin presses a chaste kiss to his chin in response.</p><p>“I believe we may have broken him,” Conan supplies with a grin, resting his chin into Noah’s mop of black and silver hair.</p><p>“Not broken. . .just really, really turned on right now,” Noah manages, still catching his breath while his built-in fans cool his internal systems down.</p><p>“Should I inform the others that you’re not feeling up for a second round?” Conan asks, hands tracing lightly down Noah’s sides, earning him a shiver in response.</p><p>“Oh, round two, you say? I think I can muster the energy,” responds Noah, eyes fluttering shut when strong fingers work their way into his scalp and begin massaging a fine lather of shampoo into his hair. He stays that way through the remainder of the shower, soaking up the love and attention from both men and adoring the way they dote over him. He’s only too eager to fall into a long stasis a few hours later, tucked between the bodies of his favorite men, internal systems spent of all energy from his nightly activities. When a pair of lips brush against his circling LED, he simply smiles in his sleep, clutching tighter to the nearest body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mere Copy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah is given some unfortunate news and Gavin is there to handle the fallout. Will Noah be able to cope?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is centered on Gavin and Noah. My goal is to write a chapter for every character in the series. One will showcase Noah and Colin, Noah and Hamada, Noah and Connor, etc. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Yamasaki. . .I. . .I’ve worked here for over fifteen years! Y-You once said I was your best anchor!”</p><p>“Noah Nakamura worked here for fifteen years. He WAS my best anchor up until he decided to off himself with some suicidal robotic scheme. . .you’re nothing more than an expensive plastic copy of him. Now please. . .remove yourself from my office.”</p><p>“How can you do this to me!? I’ve been a loyal employee to HBC my whole adult life! I’m still Noah!”</p><p>“No! No, you are not! You are nothing more than a piece of plastic! An abomination!”</p><p>“You called for me Mr. Yamasaki?”</p><p>“Yes Darla. Would you please take this. . .thing. . .and get it out of my sight?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Mr. Yamasaki. . .please. . .don’t do this!”</p><p>“Come along. If you leave now, I won’t call the police for loitering.”</p><p>Noah curls inward on himself, the memory still fresh in his mind. He still can’t believe it. After having been on paid leave for two weeks, adjusting to his new way of life, he’d returned to work to find his dressing room vacant and all his belongings packed away neatly into boxes. The way the security guard had practically thrown him out of the station with his things, after everything he had given that company! His face burns from embarrassment, saline lubricant welling up in his eyes. It took all his energy to make it back home, body trembling and stress levels dangerously high. He found the house empty, the boys still hard at work themselves, before collapsing into the bed and curling the blankets around his tiny frame. He’s still soaked from the pouring rain, his drenched clothes leaving water stains on the sheets. He’s sure Colton will most likely raise a fuss later, but in the current moment he finds that he is too emotionally drained to care all that much.</p><p>“Alright, who’s fucking ass do I have to kick!?” Gavin’s voice screams from the hall as the front door slams open. Noah doesn’t move, his stress levels teetering at 97%. He listens to the feet pound through the house, registering a dip in the bed just seconds later as Gavin crawls in next to him.</p><p>“Noah. . .Miyako called me at work. She told me what happened,” Gavin whispers, taking note of Noah’s pulsating red LED.</p><p>“Noah, talk to me,” Gavin pressures, hand coming to rest over Noah’s own.</p><p>“My s-s-stress levels are a-a-a-at 97%. Any h-higher and I-I-I’ll risk self-destruction,” Noah croaks out, voice raw with static. He barely registers being pulled into Gavin’s lap, the older man clutching onto him and positioning his head into his neck. Noah can’t help the way he buries his arms into Gavin’s jacket, eyes suddenly erupting with tears. His body convulses with sobs, heart-wrenching cries echoing through the otherwise empty home. Gavin’s heart breaks. He isn’t accustomed to seeing the otherwise bubbly and go-lucky man reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess. Noah’s fingers clutch into his sides, painfully so, but he holds the younger man flush against him, nonetheless. They remain that way for another fifty minutes before Noah’s sobs ultimately putter out, the young man left gasping for air as he shakes. Gavin can hear the whine of Noah’s internal fans as they desperately try to cool his CPU, body shaking. </p><p>“I’ve got you.”</p><p>“He called me a piece of plastic!” Noah suddenly explodes, face contorted in anguish as more tears pour down his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re safe.”</p><p>“He said I was a copy,” Noah whimpers, Gavin’s shirt now thoroughly soaked under him.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“He. . .called me an abomination,” Noah whispers that last part, too emotionally broken to notice the way Gavin’s fingers clutch him tighter at that remark. Gavin continues to hold onto him, fingers coming to rest in the repository of Noah’s hair. His sensors register the feeling of lips being pressed to his temple, Gavin’s hand coming up to rub circles into his back. He whimpers, eyes red and puffy. He feels that he can no longer cry anymore, lubricant reservoirs empty. Sniffling, he buries his head into Gavin’s shoulder. They continue that way for the better part of an hour, Noah’s stress levels returning to a manageable level. Noah chokes out a cry when Gavin goes to unlatch himself from his vice grip.</p><p>“I’m going to be right back, okay? I just want to get you some warm clothes from the closet,” Gavin soothes. Noah relents and curls in on himself as Gavin disappears into their spacious walk-in, reappearing moments later with one of his oversized police hoodies and a large pair of sweats. Gavin gingerly helps his frazzled boyfriend out of his wet clothes and into the warm ones waiting for him. Gathering the wet pile into his arms, he turns and finds Noah standing there, arms curled around himself. He doesn’t miss the way his sweats barely hang off Noah’s hips while his hoodie swallows the younger man. He grins before depositing the clothes into their hamper and returning to Noah’s side. Without warning, Gavin is reaching forward and lifting Noah up bridal style before walking into their living room and settling him down onto the couch. He leaves, Noah’s gaze following him, before he returns from their bedroom with an armful of blankets and pillows. Within seconds he’s fashioned a nest of soft fabrics amongst the couch and has Noah back in his lap, arms protectively encircling the broken man. Gavin knows how much Noah loved his job. For years Noah was the smiling face that graced the televisions and screens of Hokkaido as he anchored the early morning news. Gavin loves walking into the police station in the mornings and seeing some of his coworkers gathered around the employee lounge, his boyfriend’s glowing smile accompanying people during their morning routines. Weather, politics, sports: Noah does it all. Glancing at the mantle of their fireplace, Gavin seemingly glares at the golden anchor award situated along the marble. He’s got to remember to have Connor or one of the others pack it away, lest it serve as a constant painful reminder.</p><p>“Maybe he’s right?”</p><p>Disturbed from his thoughts, Gavin peers down at the ball of synthetic flesh and limbs currently clasped to him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asks incredulously, brow furrowed in question.</p><p>“Maybe I am just a copy. Maybe the real Noah. . .maybe he’s really—"</p><p>“No!” Gavin roars, albeit a little too harshly, startling the fragile android.</p><p>“You are not a copy! Do you hear me?!” Gavin posed, leaning Noah forward while compelling him to look into his eyes.</p><p>“I. . .I’m sorry,” Noah snivels, Gavin’s own eyes welling up.</p><p>“You are still you Noah! Don’t you believe for one fucking second that you’re not! Fuck. . .I-I. . .do you realize what the others and myself would do if something happened to you!?” he questions, voice wavering. Noah just peers down at his lap, fresh tears marring his pale cheeks.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Noah whispers, voice barely discernible. Gavin sucks in a breath, raising his hands to cup Noah’s cheeks and coerce his eyes to look at him properly.</p><p>“I waited in that operating room for fifteen hours, wondering if you’d make it out alive. I couldn’t sleep or eat. I had to take a mild sedative when they told us that you were experiencing an issue at some point. I almost had a full-blown panic attack!” Gavin exclaims loudly, voice rising an octave. Noah just peers at him, trying to even out his breathing.</p><p>“Then I saw you when you walked out, and you know what I saw?” Gavin questions, Noah shaking his head.</p><p>“I saw the man I’d fallen in love with sporting a brand fucking new mood ring on his stubborn little head!” he continues, tapping his finger to Noah’s LED for added effect. He smirks at the lopsided smile that Noah gives him, heart thundering loudly in his chest at the sight.</p><p>“You wanna know how I knew it was really you?” he asks, a beat of silence passing between them before Noah nods.</p><p>“Because despite all your new abilities and gadgets and fucking everything else. . .you’re still so afraid of accepting the fact that you have five strong men ready to love and nurture you. Your insecurities and quirks. One look into your eyes was all it took to cement my belief that you were really you,” Gavin whispers, Noah once again peering down into his lap before throwing himself bodily forward and wrapping himself around Gavin’s chest.</p><p>“Don’t ever let someone cause you to doubt yourself Noah. You are a strong and caring young man, and I love you so fucking much that it honestly hurts sometimes. When I wake up at night and see you curled up next to me. . .sometimes I have to pinch myself to remind me that you’re there and you’re not just a dream in my fucked-up head,” he chuckles self-deprecatingly. Noah shakes his head, snuggling closer.</p><p>“I love you Noah. Sooooo fucking much! Don’t forget that, okay?” Gavin breathes, hand coming to rest on Noah’s neck as he cradles his young lover.</p><p>“I love you too Gav,” Noah purrs into his neck, fingers bunching up the fabric of his boyfriend’s tee. Gavin responds with nuzzling the young man close to him, physically reassuring him of his presence.</p><p>Later, when the other boys return home from work, no one says a word when both men are found tangled in Gavin’s makeshift nest of soft blankets and foam pillows while their favorite television series plays in the background. Noah clings to Colin’s body as he and Conan tenderly break the pair apart and escort both to their bedroom. It would take time for Noah to heal from this, but it was a start.</p><p> </p><p>Two Days Later</p><p>“Mr. Yamasaki?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>WHACK</p><p>“Fucking racist prick!”</p><p>No one says anything as a certain police officer cracks his knuckles, easing the pain from the fresh punch he’d just delivered. Grinning to himself, he resumes his patrol with his partner, a new profound sense of accomplishment and a giant satisfied grin to boot following in his wake.</p><p>“You know that could’ve been handled in a civil manner?” (Conan)</p><p>“Yeah, I know. You got something to say about it, tin-can?” (Gavin)</p><p>“Only that you should’ve hit harder. He will only feel that for a day or two, myself on the other hand, he’d be feeling it next week.” (Conan)</p><p>“Well we can’t all have titanium hands like you robo-cop!” (Gavin)</p><p>The chuckles that follow only seem to drown out the slew of curses being thrown into the air from the man picking himself up off the sidewalk. Today was already off to a good start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love in the form of comments or kudos! I love hearing feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Centered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colin takes Noah on a retreat to help with his lingering depression. Wary, but willing, Noah is happy to get away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter brought to you by yours truly! Please leave some love! Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Month Later</p><p>“Why are we here again?” Noah questions, looking out over the sprawling mountain range. White snow covers the coniferous forest surrounding them, his breath coming out in small wisps before fading away into thin air.</p><p>“To center your mind, Noah. You’ve been exhibiting signs of depression and anxiety since your termination, and the others are concerned about you,” Colin responds coolly as they walk up the forest trail to their destination. Snow crunches underfoot as Noah tightens a scarf around his neck, bio-components shivering in the frigid wind.</p><p>“Is this where you disappear to every other weekend?” Noah asks, peering up at the overhead sign greeting them both.</p><p>“Kōfuku is a nature retreat. We’re currently in the Hidaka Mountains. I come here when I’m feeling overworked or stressed,” Colin answers, flashing Noah one of his rare smiles.</p><p>“Why not talk to us about it? You know we’d try to help you with your problems,” Noah scowls, wondering if Colin is truly happy with them. Isn’t that what they’re there for? To love one another and help each other when they need it? As if suddenly able to read his thoughts, Colin stops his trek to turn and gaze at the man.</p><p>“It’s not about needing help Noah. It’s. . .more about how each person handles things. I’d rather not bother the others or you with trivial matters. Plus, being out here in nature, it’s very relaxing. Now try to keep up; our cabin isn’t far,” Colin soothes. Noah nods in response before continuing after his boyfriend, rushing to interlace their hands together, to which Colin is happy to oblige. Beyond the crunch of snow, Noah’s audio receptors pick up the sound of bird song and the errant breeze that passes between them. All semblance of city life had dissipated earlier the moment their self-driving taxi left the city limits, winding deeper through the mountains. After several minutes, both men walk into a clearing surrounded by similar-looking cabins.</p><p>“Over there—that’s ours,” Colin points, directing Noah’s attention to a traditional-style Japanese thatched roof. Snow blankets the cabin and surrounding area, and Noah is only too eager to rush inside to the warmth of the hearth situated in the middle of the room. Judging by how warm it is—a cozy twenty-five degrees centigrade—he deduces that room service must’ve just stoked the fire. A sizzling crackle confirms his theory, and he drops his backpack in the corner before going about unrolling Colin’s and his shared bedroll. He turns his attention to said android when the rice paper wall closes behind him with a gentle thud, Colin coming to stand next to him before kneeling down and aiding in the unpacking process. After fluffing the pillows for later tonight, he watches Colin move about securing their clothes for the weekend into the nearby closet. His boyfriend moves with such precision and accuracy, never missing a step. Colin has always been the calmer and more professional of the group, preferring to approach life with an even head and collected demeanor. He’s similar to Conan in many ways, if a tad bit more reserved. Noah wishes he could be more like him at times, but Colin is always quick to assure him that he’s fine the way he is. Smiling to himself, Noah stands and moves to slide open the door leading to their private patio. He all but swoons when he discovers a series of steps leading from the bamboo flooring to a private onsen, steam wafting from the gently bubbling water.</p><p>“It’s volcanic. Many of the hot springs around here are fed by geothermal vents just under the mountain,” Colin states, coming to stand at his side. Noah turns to gaze at him, a certain twinkle in his eyes. Grabbing Colin’s hand, he leads the android outside and towards the pool of water. Colin seems to understand the gist of what’s happening and begins to slowly disrobe down to his pair of black boxers, Noah drinking in the view while biting his lower lip. Slipping out of his clothes, Noah dips his feet into the simmering water and shivers at the difference in temperature. He can only gasp in utter delight when he walks in and sinks down to his chest, practically melting in the warm embrace of the volcanic heat. Colin watches him from the side of the pool, arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his lips. Wading in after him, Colin is not surprised when Noah reaches forward and pulls him closer.</p><p>“I hear that bathing in the water of an onsen is very healthy for the soul,” Noah purrs, backing Colin into a sitting position along the built-in bench just under the water.</p><p>“Maybe for humans; I’m sure androids are a little different,” Colin teases, a beat of silence passing between them before Noah rolls his eyes and leans forward to nip at the tip of his nose.</p><p>“Nobody likes a smart ass,” Noah supplies in response, moving to straddle Colin’s hips, arms positioned along the android’s neck.</p><p>“Aren’t we dating Gavin though?” Colin asks, brow furrowing before both men erupt into a fit of laughter. Noah moans contently as Colin’s hands travel up his back, the android’s thumbs massaging small circles into his synthetic muscles. Hooded eyes watch over him, Noah’s smirk unrelenting as he brushes their lips together. Colin returns the kiss with fervor, reaching a hand into Noah’s mess of black hair. He earns a grunt as he playfully pulls at one of the silver highlights. Noah bites down onto Colin’s lower lip in response, licking along the bruised flesh.</p><p>“Careful, wouldn’t want to push me too far,” Colin growls, Noah’s eyes blowing wide with anticipation.</p><p>“Oh really? Why is that?” he teases, arms still draped around Colin’s shoulders while their foreheads press together.</p><p>Noah lets out a small gasp when Colin suddenly grabs a handful of his hair, pulling his head back and exposing the flesh of his neck. He chokes down a moan when Colin reaches forward, tracing his tongue along the very spot where Noah’s jugular pulsates just under his plastic chassis. Without warning, Noah moans in ecstasy when a set of pearly white teeth sink into the flesh of his neck. Colin laps at the drops of blue thirium that pop up from the bite marks before synthetic skin heals over the wound almost instantly. Noah can’t help it; he surges forward and crashes their lips together. Colin grunts when Noah carefully grinds his hips into his lap, a slew of sensations erupting followed by a barrage of messages across his vision. Minimizing them, Colin leans back and takes in a shuddering breath. Noah just sighs happily, their lightning-fast make out session having left him breathless. When Colin feels Noah lean his head into his shoulder, he just smiles as he holds onto the android protectively. They remain that way for several minutes, the only sound being that of the bubbling water around them.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get dressed and head down to the Main Hall. I’ve got some friends I’d like you to meet before we begin our yoga class,” Colin eventually says, Noah murmuring lightly from his shoulder.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Five more minutes!” Noah whines petulantly.</p><p>“Alright, five more minutes,” Colin laughs, reaching up and carding his fingers through Noah’s hair. He sighs contentedly, happy that he brought Noah along for this weekend getaway.</p><p>“Also, I may or may not have taken a video of your face during that little episode we just had and sent it to the others,” Colin grins devilishly, Noah leaning back and smirking at him before gently swatting at his exposed chest playfully.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll just love that,” Noah winks.</p><p>One Hour Later</p><p>“Namaste.”</p><p>Noah peers around the class at the myriad of different faces, nervousness trickling into his chest. He shivers when a frigid gust of subarctic air blows in from the outside, a mountainous view peering back at him as he turns his gaze through the open rice paper wall at the front of the class. Colin has just finished introducing him to all of his retreat friends, apparently all regulars every other weekend, much like Colin himself. Looking around the room, Noah notices one small detail. Everyone has their own swirling LED at their temple.</p><p>“Colin?”</p><p>“What is it Noah?” Colin answers back almost instantly through their comm link, everyone else around them oblivious to their internal conversation.</p><p>“Everyone here is an android.”</p><p>“Yes, I know this already.”</p><p>“Why aren’t there any humans?”</p><p>“This retreat is specifically for androids only. I thought I’d mentioned that?”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“I mean. . .no, I just. . .why is that?”</p><p>“For one, androids are much more flexible and maneuverable than humans. Our guru thought it would be better off that way so that humans did not feel inferior compared to us during her classes. Secondly, many androids still feel repressed by their human counterparts. Adhira felt that we needed a safe space to come together where humans couldn’t judge us for who we are while also being surrounded by nature.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I guess that makes sense.”</p><p>“Quiet for now Noah, she is starting class.”</p><p>Noah turns to peer at the woman in question at the front of the class, her dark complexion standing out amongst the view of the snowy mountains behind her. Indian, if his facial scan is anything to go by. Her almond eyes scan the room in front of her, providing a gentle smile as an offer of greeting to everyone. Noah admires the colorful cotton robes flowing around her body, the manifold of exotic hues pleasing to the eye.</p><p>“We will be doing the Tadasana first. Now remember to relax your mind and breathe deeply,” she commands, voice even and smooth. Noah mimics the way her arms move, the reverberating sound of Tibetan singing bowls echoing around the room. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel an overwhelming sense of calm at the moment. Inhaling, he follows the pose as directed and can feel the muscles just under his artificial skin stretch and move. A fountain along one of the outer walls provides a sound of trickling water, birds chirping just outside and mixing their song with the chorus of soothing natural music.</p><p>“Now, turn to your partner and we will perform the Paripurna Navasana,” Adhira requests softly, Noah turning to peer at his boyfriend whom he was currently sharing a yoga mat with. Colin gave him a brisk nod before they both sat down on the mat, initiating the first steps of the pose. Colin was no doubt an expert at this by now, the way his body flexed and popped into place at the right times. Noah knew, deep down, that any android could simply download a program for yoga and instantly be an expert. However, he had been informed earlier that Kōfuku was a place of learning and skill. Adhira frowned upon enhancement programs, teaching her students to rely on natural movements and abilities. Noah found his muscles screaming at him with his leg currently stretched at a peculiar angle. Colin looks unfazed though, eyes shut and chest moving with the rhythm of everyone else around him. It was as if the whole room was breathing as one. Deep inhale. Slow exhale. Repeat. Noah finds that it’s easy to fall into the rhythm after a few minutes of trying.</p><p>“Holy hell, this pose burns!” Noah croaks, Colin cracking open an eye to look at him.</p><p>“Just wait until we do advanced Tai Chi later,” Colin responds. Noah can almost see the smug little smirk on the android’s face.</p><p>“Not all of us were built with a titanium chassis meant for police work,” Noah scolds, grimacing as a burning sensation travels up his inner thigh.</p><p>“You’re doing great for a beginner. Just follow my lead,” Colin responds with ease. Noah grimaces and continues with the pose.</p><p>“Everyone is doing beautifully. Remember: deep inhale and slooow exhale,” Adhira purrs, smiling at her students.</p><p>“For our next pose, we will be performing the Padmasana,” she breathes, moving to cross her legs.</p><p>“Why is she referring to the poses as those other words?”</p><p>“They are other well-known terms for the poses that experts use. This one is otherwise known as the lotus pose,” Colin educates, Noah nodding swiftly in response. Moving into position, Noah does as he’s instructed and soon finds that with the music and deep breathing, his old job seems a mile away now. It still hurts, as it probably will for a long time, but he sees that the pain is manageable now with help. Cracking open an eyelid, he peers over at Colin and smiles, his LED a gentle azure.</p><p>Later that night, Noah is only too content to soak into the onsen and relieve his aching muscles. He finds repose later in the form of curling up next to Colin as they sleep in their bedroll, Colin’s arm wrapped protectively around his midsection. If Colin moves to turn his internal heaters up to provide warmth for the smaller android, well, no one says anything about it. Both men slumber peacefully to the ensemble of Zen music from Colin’s phone and arctic winds blowing outside their cabin. It was shaping up to be a perfect weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Feverish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Noah accidentally downloads a corrupted code? Which of the boys will be there to aid him in his recovery?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy a little bit of Conan/Noah in this chapter! Fluff ensues! Make sure to leave some love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s not sure when it happens. He’s not even sure what is happening. He’s standing there, eyes blown wide, as error messages flash across his vision. So many. . .too many. His vision is obscured as they pile up in front of each other, his vision glaring an angry, violent red. He’s consciously aware of someone saying his name. Who is it? Where is he again? He vaguely remembers entering the precinct, a box of assorted baked goods secure in his arms. A surprise for the officers, more or less. He loves seeing people enjoy his cakes and muffins, the way their eyes light up when they take their first bite. Plus, if he gets to see his boys hard at work, well that’s just a plus. Yet he’s standing here with his arms slack at his side. He hears someone call out his name again. He’s aware of fingers brushing across his arm. He can’t move though. His body stands rigid, mouth tensing shut. His LED pulsates a dark burgundy. Nonstop error messages. Something is wrong. Somewhere in the midst of the barrage of system errors, he hears a cacophony of static. Then, as quickly as it came, it’s gone again. A pair of ice blue eyes are staring at him worriedly. Then nothing. He doesn’t remember the fall. Doesn’t remember the group of officers surrounding his limp body in the middle of the bullpen. Doesn’t remember his LED flickering off completely before rebooting. Doesn’t remember the choked cries of his name from a group of familiar voices.</p>
<p>Six Hours Later</p>
<p>Noah’s vision boots up painstakingly slowly, his systems running self-diagnostics all the while. When he comes to, he first registers the soft fabric under his fingertips. He does an initial scan and he deduces he’s back in his room, dressed in nothing but a pair of his favorite boxers. Sitting up, he peers around and startles when he finds the body lying next to him. Conan. Who is currently dressed in nothing but a loose pair of basketball shorts and a baggy tank top.</p>
<p>“You’re finally awake.”</p>
<p>“Wha. . .what happened?” He asks, voice hoarse and scratchy.</p>
<p>“Your central processing unit suffered a serious system malfunction. Initial scans have revealed that you appear to have a virus.”</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. . .you’re telling me that I’m—“</p>
<p>“In human terms, you appear to be sick.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible?”</p>
<p>“Androids can get viruses just like humans can. Ours interfere with our computer systems, much like a cold interferes with a human body. You must’ve picked a virus up when you went shopping yesterday with Colton,” Conan supplies calmly, Noah’s brow quirking up in confusion.</p>
<p>“How could I—”</p>
<p>“It’s simple. Any device or android you interfaced with could’ve been carrying the corrupt code and simply passed it onto you.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t Colton have gotten sick as well?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. He is a police grade android: much like Connor, Colin and myself. He has anti-virus built into his CPU. You, however, are a regular grade civilian android and thus do not come equipped with the same software as us.”</p>
<p>Noah can feel his systems sluggishly coming to life. The joints in his chassis are stiff. Running a self-scan, he detects an internal temperature of thirty-nine degrees centigrade. A high fever. He shudders, another error message flickering to life in his vision. Disregarding it, he groans and lifts a hand to rub at his forehead. Everything is too glaringly bright.</p>
<p>“Is there a cure or something I can take or download?”</p>
<p>“Not until the corrupted code has run its course. Eventually your system will recognize it as a foreign code and do away with it, automatically installing firewalls to prevent it from ever reappearing.”</p>
<p>Noah hugs himself, shivering lightly. Glancing over at Conan, he’s not surprised to find the android staring at him with concern.</p>
<p>“Fowler let me take the rest of the day off to tend to you. You gave us quite a scare back at the precinct. Connor and the others insisted they come home, but I informed them I was fully equipped to handle the care you would require,” Conan remarks, sitting up and smoothing out the wrinkles from where he’d just been lying on the comforter.</p>
<p>“I. . .I don’t feel so good,” Noah mutters, eyes fluttering close as he wipes at them with the front of his palms. Everything hurts and he’s sure he can feel his systems overheating.</p>
<p>“I will return momentarily.”</p>
<p>Noah watches his boyfriend leave, the seven-foot android ducking down at the doorway before disappearing all together. He groans, another error message flashing in front of him. He’s sure to have a word or two when he goes in for a maintenance check again. Who designs androids who can get sick? Assholes, that’s who. He can hear clattering from somewhere in the house and he’s not surprised when Conan returns with a mug of warm thirium and a cold compress.</p>
<p>“Sip on this,” he instructs, handing Noah his favorite coffee mug. Noah remembers having it made just over a year ago. White porcelain with a picture of him and the boys at the summit of Mt. Tokachi printed across the front. That was a good day. He smiles at the fond memory, relishing the temperature change when Conan presses the compress to his forehead.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to take off just for me.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. He remembers how seven years ago, androids didn’t want for anything. Then the revolution happened, and everything changed overnight. He remembers covering the hour-by-hour updates as that day progressed, everyone gripped with fear in the studio. You’d have thought the world was ending. Maybe it was for some? Noah had never treated androids with anything but decency, unlike certain people, especially in the States. Just because they were subservient didn’t mean you had to be a prick—at least that’s how Hamada raised him. The thought that he was now one of them just seemed unreal at times. One out of fifteen. That’s how many people had undergone the procedure just like he had. The science was fairly new and exorbitantly expensive with no guarantee of working. Years of saving and decision making had led up to the point where he had lain down on that gurney and woken up as something else entirely.</p>
<p>“What’re you thinking about?” Conan asks him, taking in Noah’s flashing amber LED.</p>
<p>“Am I that easy to read?” Noah asks with a smile, grimacing when his artificial lungs glitch, locking up before stuttering to life once again.</p>
<p>“Your LED is a dead giveaway. However, it also happens that I know you like the back of my hand,” Conan expresses wryly.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a point there,” Noah laughs. “No, I was just thinking about how I ended up here,” he responds, glancing up at the android with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“You mean as an android?”</p>
<p>“Well, everything really. Being an android, living with all of you. It’s just a little. . .overwhelming, at times. In a good way though!” He exclaims quickly, not wanting to hurt Conan through a poor choice of words. Conan nods in understanding, adjusting the compress to his neck. He sips the warm thirium, sighing in contentment as it moves down his throat. He already feels significantly better.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to further aid in your recovery?” Conan asks, tilting his head to the side just a smidge.</p>
<p>“I think warm cuddles would help me heal faster,” Noah answers, not missing the comical quirk of Conan’s brow.</p>
<p>“I fail to see how physical contact would aid in your recovery.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ve obviously never heard of home remedies!” Noah grins, finishing the rest of his thirium before setting the cup on the nearest nightstand.</p>
<p>Both men chuckle, Conan gingerly lifting the covers to crawl under before pulling the sickly android close to his body. Noah purrs and shudders with delight as he buries his face into the strong chest provided for him. Conan’s arms wrap securely around his slender frame, their legs intertwining. Noah sighs happily when he feels a pair of lips press into his hair, the taller android rubbing soothing circles into his back.</p>
<p>“Sick cuddles are the best,” he sighs, earning a chuckle from the typically matter-of-fact, impassive man lying beside him.</p>
<p>“I have alerted the others through wireless message and informed them of your condition. They are quite relieved that you are okay,” Conan informs him, Noah simply nodding in response. Conan tracks the time as it passes, and soon he can hear the subtle snoring of the man curled up in his embrace. If you could call it snoring that is, more like a barely audible static whine. He blinks. He sighs. He smiles. Just a fraction, but it’s there. Noah fits into him like a puzzle piece, the smaller man tucked away like a fragile doll. Conan threads his fingers through the man’s ebony locks, ruffling the silvery tips before leaning forward and admiring the smell of Noah’s shampoo. Sandalwood and jasmine flower, a pungent but oddly sweet combination. He thinks Noah smells of the outdoors and he’s suddenly reminded of the forest and the trees that move in the wind. Hours tick by, Conan never leaving Noah’s side. When the bedroom door creaks open to reveal Colton later that night, the boys having returned from work finally, he’s only too happy when Coltan crawls in on Noah’s other side before nuzzling closer to the tinier android. Colton reaches over and grips his free hand that’s not currently wrapped protectively around their shared boyfriend, sharing an interface. Conan feels the worry Colton held all day. He feels the relief Colton felt when he’d told them that Noah was going to be okay. He feels the love that Colton holds for Noah and the rest of them. It’s like a warm tender embrace, shielding him from any harm that might come down upon them. When he next opens his eyes, they share a tender look whilst listening to the clatter of pots and pans and idle conversation emanating from the kitchen. No doubt Gavin and Connor are fixing dinner together, but he’s content to stay here, nuzzled close to two of his most gentle lovers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what to do! Hit that kudo or comment button! I appreciate any feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Late Night Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor finds a way to calm a certain android when nightmares come calling</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short little Connor/Noah fic with mentions of the other boys. Make sure to leave some love! Your comments give me inspiration</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale moonlight shimmers through the curtains of the household, casting an ethereal milky glow over everything it touches. Connor lies sprawled over the living room couch, eyes glued to the large holographic screen in front of him. He busies himself internally filing away information from the long day while also enjoying one of his favorite shows in the background. It had been a tiring day at the precinct: four suicides and two domestics disturbances. A little downtime is just what he needs. Turning the sensitivity up on his hearing components, he can vaguely make out the subtle snoring of Gavin in their shared bedroom. Sighing contently, he returns his attention back to the-</p>
<p>“No. . .”</p>
<p>Instantly alert, Connor straightens up on the couch and blinks, effectively muting the television through his wireless connection. That sounded like Noah’s voice.</p>
<p>“Ngh. . . .no. . .ug!”</p>
<p>Connor stands from the couch and makes a beeline for the bedroom, poking his head into the crack of the door and peering in. Five figures lie slumbering in various degrees of sleep. Gavin snores loudly from where he sleeps nestled between Colton and Colin, Conan’s arm slung around Colton’s middle. Each of their LEDs pulsate with azure light, save for Gavin, of course. One light stands out from the mix, however. A stark, violent red. Connor zeroes in on Noah. The twenty-five-year-old is currently curled in on himself, shivering fiercely.</p>
<p>“Ngh. . .”</p>
<p>Stepping through the door, Connor quietly moves through the room and kneels at his boyfriend’s side.</p>
<p>“Noah, wake up,” he coos gently, hand coming to rest on Noah’s own.</p>
<p>“Wha-“</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay. You’ve just woken up from a nightmare,” Connor supplies, rubbing soft circles into the synthetic skin of his partner. When he can see the telltale signs of tears watering up in Noah’s eyes, Connor deftly moves to scoop the young man into his arms and carry him out of the room. No sense in waking the others with another hard day of work ahead of them. With enough care to make a new mother envious, Connor lays his boyfriend on the couch before setting out to fetch a spare set of blankets and pillows from their linen closet.</p>
<p>“It was so real. . .so vivid,” Noah murmurs once Connor has finished bundling them both up, a few tears managing to escape and make their way down.</p>
<p>“It’s your first dream as an android isn’t it?”</p>
<p>He already knows the answer, and the way Noah looks at him just further cements his theory.</p>
<p>“How did you-“</p>
<p>“As an android, your dreams are much more realistic and vivid than those of humans. It can be. . .disorienting, your first time,” Connor answers, reaching up to run his fingers through the mop of bed head that Noah is currently sporting.</p>
<p>“What did you dream about?” Noah asks, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“The revolution and my last meeting with Amanda. You already know what happened that night. Except, in my dream. . .I actually pulled the trigger,”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. . .that sounds horrifying,” Noah mutters softly, nuzzling his face into Connor’s neck.</p>
<p>“All I could hear was her voice congratulating me on a job well done. It’s something. . .I personally never wish to hear again,” whispers Connor, an involuntary shiver running through his system and down his back.</p>
<p>“So, tell me, what was your dream about?” Connor asks after a beat of silence, Noah’s hands curling tightly into his work hoodie.</p>
<p>“I. . .I-I was alone after the operation. I remember waking up on the slab and nobody was there. I called out, but all I could hear was my voice echoing back to me. I was so cold. . .so alone. I just remember crying out for you guys and nobody answering me,” Noah whispers, sniffling and reaching up to wipe at his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s okay! It’s over now and you’re not alone. You’ve got us, and we’re not going anywhere. You’re still recovering from that malware you contracted not too long ago. It might be another reason you had a bad dream: a simple side effect of the virus.”</p>
<p>“Well. . .getting sick fucking sucks,”</p>
<p>Connor can’t help the boisterous laugh that escapes him. Noah just narrows his eyes at him before eventually erupting into a fit of giggles himself.</p>
<p>“You’re such a softie,” Connor coos before squeezing the young man closer to himself.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Noah responds indignantly, pulling the blanket tighter over his body.</p>
<p>“I know just the thing to cheer you up,” Connor supplies, earning a confused look from the man cuddled up to him.</p>
<p>“Guess who just bought all of Studio Ghibli’s movies?”</p>
<p>“You did no-“</p>
<p>Blinking, Connor and Noah turn their attention to the television just as the starting menu for one of the aforementioned movies pops up.</p>
<p>“You. . .bu. . .why?”</p>
<p>“It was meant to be a surprise for when you were feeling better. However, given current circumstances, I think you deserve it,” Connor smiles cheekily. He loves the way Noah’s face lights up, giddy excitement barely hidden. Thus their night passes in a manner of varying emotions and scenes. Howl’s Moving Castle, Ponyo, Castle in the Sky, Spirited Away. Connor rides the roller coaster of emotion right alongside Noah: tightening his grip around the young man when Grandma Sophie cries at the lake, laughing out loud when Chihiro slams face first into a wall, watching intently as Pazu and Sheeta search aimlessly for Laputa together. Connor can see why his boyfriend loves the movies so much. Not only is it a staple of Japanese culture, but the movies themselves are a form of art in his opinion. The beautiful scenery, enchanting music, characters full of life and glamour, the charming storylines and plots. He feels himself drawn into each movie, silently rooting for the characters as they delve into another journey of self-inspection and adventure. As early morning sunlight begins to filter in through the curtains, Connor realizes it’s almost seven in the morning. Peering down at his lap, he drinks in the visage of his lover. Fast asleep. A smile tugs at his lips. Noah is the youngest, in terms of physical age, amongst all of them. So soft. So kind. So caring. Sighing, Connor reaches up and runs his fingers along Noah’s cheek. He barely registers the creak of wood as their bedroom door opens, several figures shuffling out in various degrees of wakefulness. Just as Colton, Colin, and Conan make their way into the kitchen to prep their breakfast, Gavin sidles up and takes a seat on the arm of the couch next to Connor’s head.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Gavin asks, voice gruff with sleep.</p>
<p>“He had a nightmare last night. I got him, and we watched movies until he fell back asleep,” Connor answers truthfully, painfully aware of the exhaustion in his voice.</p>
<p>“You wanna call out today? Get some rest?”</p>
<p>“Fowler would have my ass if I-“</p>
<p>“S’fine. I’ll cover your workload today,” Gavin cuts him off, Connor slowly blinking in response.</p>
<p>“Are you s-“</p>
<p>“Go ahead. Stay home and get some rest with lover boy,” Gavin smiles, reaching down to peck him on the lips before standing and joining the others in the kitchen. Smiling to himself, Connor shuts the television off before sending a wireless message to Fowler’s phone detailing what he’s doing. Gently, he cradles the young android into his arms and walks them both into the bedroom before depositing Noah into the rumpled blankets of their bed. Quickly throwing his hoodie into the nearby hamper, he crawls into the comforter and pulls the young man close. Closing his eyes, he lets one of the lullabies from his favorite Ghibli movie lull him into a much-needed stasis. Just before he falls away into oblivion, he doesn’t miss the way a pair of arms clutch even tighter to him. They both fall into stasis with gentle smiles plastered to their faces, a welcome sight to the others as they peek in before leaving for work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Misinterpreted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Gavin goes a little too far during a prank war, how will Noah respond?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was suppose to be Colton’s short but I had bad writers block and decided to write this little gem! I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave some love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Same shit, different day. Wasn’t that how the saying went? Well, it certainly feels that way for Gavin. Same phones ringing off the hook with possible leads or dispatch calls. Same kind of people coming in to file complaints at the front desk, both in Japanese and English. Same mindless paperwork to file away, day after day. It makes him tense with barely hidden anger. Grinding his teeth, Gavin presses his pen into the paper even harder than before and begins to seethe silently. He’s not meant for this shit! He’s meant to be out there on the streets, helping serve and protect the citizens of this town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s desk duty treating you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin looks up from his mound of endless paperwork, Conan’s hip casually leaning against his desk as the android smirks down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off scrap metal,” he snarls, narrowing his eyes and glancing down at the form he’s been filling out for the last hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you did it to yourself when you punched that guy in the jaw. Four days left—I’m sure you can manage,” Conan laughs as he moves to sit alongside Gavin at their shared workspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, the prick had it coming after what happened to Noah. It’s not like you didn’t enjoy the sight of him on the sidewalk,” Gavin mutters back as he shifts his papers and moves onto the next form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, speaking of which, is Noah still not talking to you?” Conan questions as he glances from his monitor, not missing the way Gavin sighs before leaning back in his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I was sorry. . .I don’t understand why he’s so angry!” Gavin exclaims animatedly while running his hands through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gavin, you short-circuited him. Colin went with him to get some components fixed today,” Conan rebuts. Peering over at his boyfriend, he can’t help but shake his head in disbelief. Was he always this dense?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit. . .that bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Gavin. What did you think was going to happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know a hand buzzer was going to do that!? Do I look like a robotics expert?” Gavin exclaims loudly, gaining a few stares from others within the precinct. He dispatches them quickly with a snarl, everyone eager to stay out of his line of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, first, lower your voice before everyone here knows how you almost maimed your boyfriend. Secondly, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to deduce that androids and electricity don’t mix. It’s the equivalent to having tased him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, first, piss off. Secondly, piss off,” Gavin narrows his eyes before huffing and returning to his paperwork. He didn’t need to be talked down to like a child, not right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Real mature,” Conan shoots back, rolling his eyes at the finger Gavin gives him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already feel bad enough, so could we please quit fucking talking about it!” Gavin bites back in reply, Conan sighing dejectedly before returning his focus back to his monitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he can’t be that mad from yesterday,” Gavin remarks off handedly after a few minutes of them working in silence, Conan turning to look at him with a quirk in his brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do tell,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He gave me this new hoodie, see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conan turns fully around and inspects the new hoodie while Gavin stands to give him a full view of the garment and model it . Finally able to see the Japanese lettering on the back, Conan’s face pales. He can’t help the stark blue blush that creeps from his neck and into his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, how advanced are you in your Japanese language studies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m getting there, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what the back of your hoodie says?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Noah told me it means ‘Peace and Love’, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear. . .”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elsewhere, Later That Day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As evening light filters into the household, Noah peers at the window and looks at the distant sunset just over the top of his neighbor’s house. The sky is a mixture of violet and ruby with a dash of peach thrown in. It’s a peaceful sight. He’s happy to finally have all his circuits and components working properly. He didn’t think he’d ever get rid of the twitch in his eyes or the jerkiness in his fingers after what Gavin did. He loves the man, truly, but sometimes he’s dumber than a box of rocks. When a pair of arms tighten around his midsection, he instinctively turns to nuzzle into the two bodies pressed against him. Colton had gotten off work early, and Colin had taken the day off to escort him to the repair shop. The three of them had spent the day lounging around while watching movies and television. As the afternoon had progressed, they’d retired to the bedroom where he’d nestled in between the both of them, their comforting embrace making his systems stutter and whir with both excitement and contentment. Colton’s face is currently pressed into his neck, while Colin’s chin is resting in his hair. Both their arms are intertwined around his waist, Colton’s fingers dipping into the elastic of his boxers while Colin’s rests just under his shirt. This was. . .nice. Shadows dance across the room as the last of the sun’s rays dip beneath the horizon, leaving his face bathed in an orange glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>SLAM</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BOTTOM BITCH!?! <em>Noah!!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit!” Noah exclaims, jolting both Colin and Colton from sleep. Trying to untangle himself from their shared grasp, he falls face first into the floor as footsteps pound through the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noah Nakamura! Where the fuck are you!? You think this is some funny shit!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noah dashes to the doorway just as it’s thrown open, the door bouncing heavily off the wall. Gavin’s menacing glare penetrates his very soul, causing Noah to instinctively retreat a step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll show you who’s a bottom bitch!” Gavin shouts before darting forward, hand just missing Noah as the android ducks beneath his grasp and makes for the doorway and out of the room. Gavin gives chase, leaving both Colton and Colin peering at the door where both men had just disappeared. Conan steps into the doorway, sighing heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take it that both your evenings were satisfactory, yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noah darts past the living room couch as Gavin lurches over it, knocking astray the decorative pillows Connor had just sorted earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get back here you little shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t catch me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No fucking wonder everyone kept snickering and laughing at me All. Damn. DAY!” Gavin screeches, diving over the couch and catching Noah’s leg just as it passes him. Both of them go tumbling down, Gavin rolling them across the floor before pinning the smaller android to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I’m a bottom bitch!?” Gavin exclaims, seething with untapped fury as Noah just tries his best to keep his lips from cracking into a smile. He doesn’t last long. Noah can’t help the face-splitting grin that overtakes his lips before he bursts into fits of uncontrollable laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Think this shit is funny? I’ll show you exactly who’s a bottom bitch!” Gavin shouts before lurching forward and catching the android’s lips with his own. Noah can’t help the sudden moan that escapes from him as Gavin presses his knee between his legs, only breaking their kiss long enough to throw his jacket off and lift Noah’s shirt away from his chest. His lips are back on Noah’s in an instant, his hand aggressively massaging into Noah’s chest and neck. As he bites down onto Noah’s lips, eliciting a stuttering gasp from the younger man, he can’t help but reach a hand up and cup the androids chin with his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This doesn’t mean you won the prank war,” Gavin whispers against Noah’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. . .sure seems like I did,” Noah replies with a smirk, eyes mischievous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up before I reduce you to scrap metal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a threat or a promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin doesn’t have time to answer before Noah wraps his arms around his neck and pulls their lips together once again. Noah doesn’t even flinch when Gavin’s free hand slips into his waistband, wrapping around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No intercourse on the goddamn floor!” Conan’s voice fills the room, both men breaking away from each other as they stare him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care! Take it to the bedroom or the shower!” Conan orders, both men looking between each other before scrambling over one another to try and beat each other to one of the aforementioned rooms. Conan can only pinch the bridge of his nose as they rush past him and dart into their shared bathroom. He only further groans when Colin and Colton race each other from the bedroom doorway to join in on the fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear to fucking God. . .I live with a bunch of hormonal adolescents,” he moans, turning his head to the bathroom when he hears the shower turn on. Looking around, he sighs before slumping his shoulders and walking to join the others. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. That’s how that saying goes, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t forget to hit that kudos button or leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ocean Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colton and Noah enjoy a quiet moment to themselves at the beach. Fluff ensues between the both of them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got rid of my writers block and managed to pump out this little chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! I finally managed to get all the boys solo chapters finished! Now I just have two more, Noah’s friend Brittney and Grandma Hamada! I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave some love if you like! Comments and kudos are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afternoon sunlight pierces the clouds that float aimlessly by overhead as he sits there, gazing out over the ocean as the waves crash to shore. It was the same old song that had been sung for millennia. The way the waves danced across the sand and churned into foam. The way the roar of the ocean echoed across the dunes, bringing the sounds of the ocean to the variety of life that lived within them. It was a beautiful song, and he quite enjoyed sitting here and listening to it. The bitter chill of winter seeps into his skin, chilling his artificial systems to their core. He tightens the jacket he’s wearing, scooting closer to the body nestled beside him. When an arm snakes around his side, pulling him closer, he’s only too happy to oblige. The cry of seagulls fills the void between the constant crashing of the waves and the gusts of wind blowing over the beach. As a passing cloud moves overhead, they’re both once again bathed in sunlight. He can feel the tendrils of warmth breaking up the monotony of the chill that has encased them both, washing over him like liquid energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see why you come here often,” Noah whispers, Colton’s hand squeezing his arm in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I definitely prefer this over the party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My friends aren’t everyone’s cup of tea, that’s for sure,” Colton answers with a chuckle, knowing that Noah was way out of his element back at the gathering he’d tried taking both of them to earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The smell of dank weed is what bothered me. I don’t care for it too much. Neither should you, as an officer of the law,” Noah playfully reprimands, earning a mock shove in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically I’m just a dispatcher. I’m the one who sends the officers of the law out there to help. Plus, what do you care? Marijuana was legalized three years ago,” Colton supplies, resting his head into Noah’s as they continue gazing seaward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just playing with you,” he replies, shoving his hands further into his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, so am I,” Colton smiles, nuzzling his lips into Noah’s neck and placing a gentle kiss to the skin he finds there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still though, your clothes always reek of it. Keep it up and I’ll hose you down every time you get home from hanging out with them,” Noah giggles, earning an amused look from his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds kinda kinky,” Colton nips at his ear, earning a shiver from the younger and smaller android.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue that way for quite a while, enjoying the passing of time while admiring Mother Nature’s own little chorus of ocean and bird song. Noah smiles as the ocean breeze ruffles his hair, the chill leaving his cheeks flushed blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna come with me and a few of my friends to next week’s music festival in Akita?” Colton asks, bringing his lips to Noah’s LED before pressing a gentle kiss to the pulsating light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” Noah answers tenderly, closing his eyes and relishing in the affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Christmas is coming up. . .have you gotten me anything?” Noah asks as Colton continues his ministrations, peppering him with gentle kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I’d tell you if I did?” Colton teases, squeezing Noah against his chest. Adjusting his internal temperature, he chuckles as Noah almost melts into the warm embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I keep forgetting we can do that,” Noah muses, letting himself sink even further into his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It definitely comes in handy,” Colton laughs, admiring the way the sun fills Noah’s eyes and turns them a rich sienna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have I ever told you that you’ve got the most beautiful eyes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may have mentioned it once or twice,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well allow me to tell you once more. . .you’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re rich and full, like the earth. When I look into them, I become lost in a vast sea of gold and umber. Sometimes I don’t think I’ll ever be able to break their spell,” Colton whispers, not missing the way Noah’s earlier blush threatens to spill into his neck and darken to a royal blue. “I could look into your eyes all day and never get tired of the beautiful view, my little rose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna make me overheat, you robotic hippie!” Noah mutters, chuckling as he reaches up and discreetly wipes at his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Colton whispers into his ear before reaching down and pressing a tender kiss to Noah’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Noah answers, turning his face into Colton’s neck and further cocooning himself into Colton’s oversized jacket. Colton just smiles, happy to wrap his sleeves around the younger man and adjust his internal heat. Both men stay that way well into the evening, Noah pressed tightly and protectively into his boyfriend’s embrace while Colton peers off at the ocean and the clouds moving languidly on the horizon. Both their gazes are drawn to the sea as the sun begins to set, turning the sky a myriad of rich and vibrant colors:  honey, cider, indigo, mahogany, magenta, and more. Each color blends beautifully with the next, casting an explosion of shades over the evening sky. Only when the sun dips below the waves do Colton and Noah finally stand from their spots, hand in hand, and make for the nearby road.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love y’all! All feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sashay Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah ventures down into Tokyo to see an old friend and get some insights into the world of fashion and glamor. However, what will happen when old memories threaten to resurface? Bringing with them a world of pain and regret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Ten! We’re almost there to the finish line! This is centered around Noah and his friendship with Brittney, the woman from the first few chapters. Brittney and Noah have been friends for quite some time now, and are more like brother and sister than anything else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it’s the way the music seems to shake his inner being. Or maybe it’s the way the heels click against the catwalk as the dresses trail behind their models. He finds it all hypnotic—the combined effect of the exotic colors and tailored fabrics, how they blend beautifully to make an awe-inspiring garment. He can’t take his eyes off any of them, drawn in by the sharp curves and embroidered edges. Noah gently fans himself as the room is awash with the sound of camera clicks and polite applause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve really outdone yourself this time,” he leans over and whispers, Brittney’s eyes meeting his as she smiles and nods. The resounding bass makes his seat quiver underneath him, the models matching each beat with their steps with such accuracy that it’s almost eerie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This one coming up was inspired by the Japanese Sakura tree. Notice the pink petal-like frills and how they almost flutter in the fans?” she whispers over the music and sounds of approval from the crowd. Noah watches as the model struts down the catwalk, her body moving with the music. The red and pink hues swirl together, an explosion of color. He smiles when she makes it to the end of the runway, blowing a kiss to the crowd before posing for the cameras and turning to make her way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what made you want to host the event here in Tokyo?” Noah asks, tapping his fingers to the music as Brittney smiles at each approaching model.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it gave me a chance to come see you, and most of my designs were inspired by life here in Japan. Like this one coming up—notice how the dark brown fabric melds into an icy white towards the top?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, what about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That suit was inspired by the infamous Mt. Fuji, can’t you tell?” she asks, eager for his opinion. Noah quirks his eyes as the man pops his hip at the end of runway, looking down at the two friends sitting in the front row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say it’s quite genius how you blended the colors together so well,” Noah replies after some inspection, happy to see Brittney smile over at him before jotting something down in her notepad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still using paper? Haven’t most clothes designers moved to digital?” Noah ponders aloud, not missing the small sigh his friend gives him in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s just something about paper I guess, even though it’s bad for the environment and the trees and all that. I love how my pens and pencils seem to flow on the paper; it’s not something you can replicate with a pen and electronic graph board,” she answers honestly. Noah just nods his head, crossing his legs and staring back up at the models as the show continues. Glancing around the packed auditorium, he sees many of the Tokyo elite in attendance: multi-millionaires, corporate sharks, tech powerhouses, and maybe even some of the Imperial family. The four-hour flight from Hakodate was tedious all by himself, but he’s glad he came down for the visit. The rest of his boys wouldn’t be caught dead at one of these events, but he’s happy to be here supporting his friend and her new line of expensive but beautiful formalwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I get a free suit for doing this, right?” He teases, not even flinching when she lightly slaps his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno, I’ve been told I’m quite the comedian,” Noah laughs, earning a glare from another attendee as the woman quickly shushes him and returns to ogling the runway models.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you behave, I’ll specially design you something for forty-five percent off,” she replies, marking something down in her notes when a model passes them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that what I’m worth? Forty-five percent? I’m hurt,” he smiles, nudging his best friend with his shoulder when she rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I take it none of the boys wanted to come down?” She asks during a lull in activity, looking Noah’s way and resting her hands in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know the guys, other than Colton, they aren’t into this kind of thing and Colton was busy with work,” Noah answers, flinching slightly at the heavy bass before turning his hearing sensitivity down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to come alone,” Brittney offers, reaching over and resting a set of manicured nails on his knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine,” he reassures her before patting her hand with his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just know that Tokyo is a bit— “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been twenty years Brittney. I’m fine now. I have no issue visiting Tokyo anymore; those memories have faded away and don’t hurt me anymore,” he cuts her off, tightening his lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Noah, I’m just looking out for you,” she whispers softly, squeezing his hand before returning to her notes. They continue that way for the better part of a half hour, Noah admiring the models and Brittney jotting notes down while getting in some more sketch time as more ideas flooded her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry if I snapped at you earlier,” Noah eventually apologizes, Brittney just looking his way and offering a gentle smile in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s Ryan got planned for you two for Christmas next week?” Noah asks, eyes widening when a particularly stunning male model takes the runway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to our vacation home in the Rockies and going to fly the boys up for a few days to spend the holiday together,” she answers, scribbling something down into her notepad before clapping politely as the model finishes his run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds kinda sweet. I’ll set a reminder to give you a call and wish you a merry Christmas,” he replies, tapping his foot to the beat of the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of Christmas, I really should’ve worn something warmer. It’s blistering cold out there today,” Brittney remarks, acknowledging one of the models with a simple nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to pack warm, but hey, what would I know? I’ve only lived in this country my whole life,” Noah teases, managing to elicit a small chuckle from his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, have you finished your shopping for the boys yet?” She asks, focusing her attention on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I finished that almost two weeks ago. I’ve got their gifts hidden away at Hamada’s shop; they’re too scared of her to even attempt sneaking peeks when they’re over,” he answers, reaching up and tapping his LED when he gets an incoming message from Connor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Connor: You okay down there?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
Noah: Yes, just sitting here trying not to fall asleep.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Connor: I love you. Let us know if you need anything, alright?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Noah: I love you too. I will, don’t worry! Give the boys my love, and I’ll be home <a>tomorrow morning</a>.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay? You’re kinda spacing out on me,” Brittney pipes up, Noah swiping the message out of his HUD before turning to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry, Connor sent me a message and I was just replying,” he assures her before turning his attention back to the dress currently being shown off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still blown away sometimes. . .with the new you and everything,” she admits, getting serious for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still me, I’m just. . .upgraded,” he laughs, a little too loudly, as more attendees turn to glare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noah 2.0?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly, now you’re getting it!” he chuckles, shrinking in on himself when someone verbally shushes him. That’s how the event continues well into the night. Model after model. Both of them making small talk before the lights finally come back on, and the auditorium fills with applause for another well-hosted fashion show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where you staying tonight?” Brittney asks after she’s made pleasantries with the local elite and other fashion designers before escorting Noah to the sidewalk outside the event center. The city is alive, and Noah can’t help but rock back on his heels as he looks skyward at the snow drifting down from the night sky. It’s peaceful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just staying a nearby capsule hotel; it’s actually pretty nice,” he finally answers, turning to look back at his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m over at the Four Seasons. You fly back <a>tomorrow morning</a>?” She asks, heels clicking against the sidewalk as they walk together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be leaving around seven in the morning, should be home <a>around noon</a>,” he shrugs, pocketing his hands away from the bitter cold blowing through the street. Christmas music is pouring into the streets from several nearby stores, their front windows packed with window shoppers and children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe I’ve even left the States,” Brittney smiles at the sight, kicking around some snow with the tip of her heel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I told you that KFC was the go-to dish for Japanese on Christmas Day?” He asks, chuckling at the bewildered look he receives in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m for real, for some reason the Japanese love KFC on Christmas Day. They think it’s an American custom or something,” he admits, only worsening the look he’s getting in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I can assure you that we’re not all rushing out for fried chicken on Christmas,” Brittney laughs heartily, taking a moment to tighten the belt of her coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re the weird one in this scenario,” Noah replies, deftly avoiding another smack to his shoulder as he laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again for coming down to see me,” Brittney says after a few moments of admiring the snow and people-watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s no problem. Thanks for taking care of the bill <a>this afternoon at lunch</a>,” he smiles, cheeks tinted blue with the cold air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still sorry you had to deal with that asshole of a waiter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be, it’s something I’ve gotta get used to is all. Not everyone is as warm to androids as everyone else,” Noah sighs, looking down to the sidewalk before kicking his feet against the concrete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re no more different than Hamada or me. You still deserve to be treated with respect,” Brittney answers, clutching her purse in her hands and sidestepping a passing pedestrian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, at least we got that free dessert from the owner,” Noah shrugs again, wanting to desperately change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well. . .it’s been a pleasure Noah, but I’m afraid I’ve gotta return to the party before they send the hound dogs after me,” his friend laughs, Noah coming in for a hug that Brittney is only too happy to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get into too much trouble,” he chuckles, patting his friend on the back before leaning back and stepping away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoy your day with the boys tomorrow,” she winks, earning a playful shove from Noah in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re as bad as Hamada,” he giggles, reaching up and pulling his sock hat down further as a chill breeze ruffles both their jackets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you Noah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Later girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noah parts from his best friend and meanders down the sidewalk, admiring the techno glow from the city around him. Peering down the street, he can see Tokyo Tower in the distance, and the sight makes him nostalgic. Wandering about the city for a while, he’s almost frigid by the time he comes to a stop in front of an old neighborhood that’s all too familiar to him. The houses may look new, having been rebuilt quite a while back, but they still remind him of his old home. He wishes his mother and father could be here. He wonders if they’d be proud of him. Would they approve of what he’s done with his life? Would they approve of his boys? Approve of what he’s become? He’ll never know the answers to these questions, and it tears him up inside. With a sigh, he continues down the road and sidesteps the masses of people as they go about their Christmas shopping. Seeing the families, the children and their parents, he feels like he’s suffocating. He can’t breathe right. His eyes are welling up, and he feels like his internal fans are stuttering. His synthetic lungs feel like they’re locking up, and his thirium pump won’t work right. He shoots a message off to Connor, needing someone to talk to. When his HUD lights up with an incoming call, he answers it with a stuttering breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really. . .can you come meet me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me get dressed and I’ll catch the bullet train and be there in a few hours,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m. . .sorry,” Noah wheezes, raising a hand to his throat as he tries to choke back the sob threatening to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noah, don’t apologize. I love you; we all love you. I’ll be there soon, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll meet you at the hotel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several Hours Later, Midnight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noah is tucked away in his capsule when there’s a rapping at the entrance. Blinking, he wirelessly opens the door and sniffles when there’s a dip in the bed beside him. He’s sure his LED is a harsh burgundy right now, blinking rapidly from stress. When Connor’s arms encircle him, he just turns and grasps tightly to Connor’s hoodie before breaking down into a fit of sobs. Connor simply rests his chin into his hair and holds onto him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. . .I’m right here,” Connor coos, brushing a bit of Noah’s hair back before pressing his lips to his forehead. They remain that way, Noah tucked away into Connor’s embrace as he silently cries. Noah cries until he feels like his saline ducts are completely empty, his body not having enough time to replenish what he’s lost. Connor is there the entire time, holding him close. Noah isn’t sure when it happens, but he finally feels himself slipping into stasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m right here,” echoes in his mind, like a warm blanket wrapping around him. It’s the final thing he hears before shutting down for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what to do! Please leave some love in the form of a comment or a kudos! It’s much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Big Trouble in Little Sapporo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah encounters some anti-android sentiments while working at Hamada’s downtown sushi shop. How will the boys come to the rescue?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the temporary hiatus! Been very busy with hospital work during this pandemic! Here’s another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smile. Serve. Bow. Smile. Serve. Bow. These were Hamada’s three rules when working as a server in her downtown sushi shop. Smile for the customers. Serve them excellence. Bow with every payment and show respect to the patron. Noah remembers this all too well when bowing to an elderly woman before giving her change back and wishing her a wonderful day. Being woefully unemployed, the boys had encouraged him to take his time in getting a new job and not to stress over money. Noah couldn’t imagine not having the support system he had back home, and it brings a smile to his face as he welcomes the next customer inside. Volunteering at Hamada’s shop has filled most of his spare time, plus it’s been a boon for his grandmother’s business. As she once put, ‘A handsome face brings in more customers!’. The sentiment has held some value apparently, if the flirtatious glances from several customers were any indication. Returning to the counter, he peers into the kitchen and smiles when he sees the chefs hard at work making Hamada’s infamous sushi rolls. Her business was known throughout Northern Japan. Customers always praise the quality and taste of the food, as well as the presentation and customer service. She refused to buy anything but fresh ingredients, locally sourced and of the best grade. Several awards line the walls of her shop, each of them dusted daily by Hamada herself to keep them looking pristine. Adjusting his hearing, Noah can pinpoint the sound of old 1940s Japanese music emanating from Hamada’s office. Despite her hip and modern attitude towards most things, his grandmother always was and always would be a very traditional woman. She refused to do her accounts on anything but paper, and she refused to put her money in a proper bank, instead opting to keep it tucked away in a large safe in her office. Walking to her door, he glances inside, the smell of tobacco wafting out of the small crack.</p>
<p>“Haven’t I told you it’s rude to spy on someone?” Hamada says, looking up from her papers.</p>
<p>“I’ll start listening when you start listening to me about your smoking,” Noah chastises, taking note of the tobacco pipe nestled in her fingers. Smiling, she exhales a long steam of thick smoke.</p>
<p>“It’s not like it can kill you now,” she chuckles, returning her attention to her papers and scratching something out.</p>
<p>“No, but it’ll definitely kill you!” Noah crosses his arms, narrowing his brow at his stubborn grandmother.</p>
<p>“I’ve lived a long life dear, if it hasn’t killed me yet, then something else will,” she waves him off before glancing at him and smiling.</p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me as of late,” she thanks him, setting her pipe down and reorganizing the papers on her desk.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta fill my time with something, or I’ll go insane waiting for the boys to get home from work,” he laughs, leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure you find plenty of ways to fill your time once they do,” Hamada winks.</p>
<p>“Grandma!”</p>
<p>“Quit badgering me and go check on the customers,” she laughs, reaching over to turn her radio up before turning her attention back to her accounts.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Noah leaves her office and closes the door before returning to the counter. Adjusting his name badge, he smiles and welcomes the next trio of customers as the bell of the front door rings out.</p>
<p>“Welcome to The Dragon’s Nest! How many?” Noah calls out, the trio of men too busy goofing off with one another to acknowledge him. Americans, tourists from the looks of it. Wonderful. Grabbing a few menus, he decides to meet them halfway.</p>
<p>“Hello there! Will you require an English menu or a Japanese one today?” He asks politely, one of the men finally turning to look at him.</p>
<p>“Look what we have here boys! It’s one of them robo-people!” Noah blinks, raising a tentative hand to his LED.</p>
<p>“Hey tin-can, you got good food here?” One of the trio asks, Noah’s eyes narrowing before glancing away from the bunch.</p>
<p>“Listen to me when I’m talking to you!” One of the men growls, stalking forward. Must be the leader of the pack, Noah estimates. Doing his best to calm the storm of nerves rising up within him, he sighs and looks to them with a stern look.</p>
<p>“Sir, I’ll have to ask you to please refrain from anymore derogatory remarks if you wish to still eat here,” Noah supplies curtly, standing a little straighter. When a pair of arms shoot out and shove him backwards, he’s caught off guard and falls to the floor with little effort. Too shocked to move, Noah just glances up at the towering man.</p>
<p>“What did you just say to me? You fucking piece of scrap metal,” the man spits, lowering down on one knee and grabbing Noah by the hem of his shirt. At this point, customers are staring wide eyed at the altercation, much of the staff having frozen in place. The air of the restaurant is suddenly very tense, one of the waitresses dashing towards the back. When a brawny hand suddenly grips his throat, Noah’s own fingers clamp down on the man’s, nails digging in to try and break the suffocating grip.</p>
<p>“It’s kinda cute fellas, for a piece of tin,” the man chuckles, the two other men erupting into a fit of giggles as they hoot and holler in response. The last thing this man needs right now is encouragement Noah thinks to himself, eyes fearful.</p>
<p>“Please. . .let go,” he rasps, some of his artificial skin beginning to retract from the immense pressure around his throat.</p>
<p>“Say, you got working bits?” The man smiles devilishly, giving a quick glance to Noah’s waist. Noah can smell the alcohol on the man’s breath at this distance and when a hand shoots to his groin, he tries desperately to claw at the hands gripping his throat but proves futile against the human’s strength.</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s in working order boys!”</p>
<p>“No. . .please. . .let me go,” Noah wheezes, kicking his legs out as the man grips his throat even harder. By this point, most of the synthetic skin around his throat and chin have disappeared, a crack in his neck now beginning to form.</p>
<p>BLAM!</p>
<p>The deafening roar of a shotgun blast echoes through the restaurant, everyone ducking down in a cacophony of screams as plaster rains down from the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of my restaurant!” Hamada screams from where she stands at her office doorway, an old but well-kept shotgun gripped in her hands.</p>
<p>Noah falls back, suddenly free, as the men hightail it out of the store and into the streets. Gasping for air, lying on the floor, he clutches at his throat as one of the servers rushes to his side.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“My throat. . .it’s hard to breathe,” he rasps, a trickle of blue thirium beginning to trail down his neck and into the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Noah. . .do I need to call anyone?” Hamada asks him, her chest heaving with unrestrained emotion.</p>
<p>Curling his knees to his chest, he clutches at his throat. “Call the boys!”</p>
<p>Later that Evening</p>
<p>“Are you sure he’s good to go?” Gavin asks the technician as she packs her bag away, glancing at him before smiling.</p>
<p>“Yes Mr. Reed, he will be just fine. His natural healing has already begun to mend the small breaks and tears in his throat. Just keep him topped off on thorium, and he’ll be golden in no time,” she grins, giving a nod to the others before departing the shop all together.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Gavin, I promise,” Noah assures him from his place atop the countertop. Hamada sits nearby, wringing her hands together with anxiety.</p>
<p>“I swear if I find those fuckers. . .I’ll rip them the fuc-“</p>
<p>“Gavin! Please. . .not now,” Connor comes up behind him, resting a gentle hand on the human’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Connor, they. . .they fucking violated him,” Gavin tuts, shrugging the hand off and moving to stand near the smaller android in question.</p>
<p>“We’ve gotten our hands on the video footage from the restaurant and gotten witness statements, it won’t be long Gav,” Colton says from his place next to Hamada, rubbing a gentle hand on her own as she stares at the bullet holes in her ceiling with concern.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Gavin asks, Noah peering up at him before leaning into his touch.</p>
<p>“Just wanna go home and rest is all,” Noah answers, voice still filled with static.</p>
<p>Standing from her seat, Hamada looks to everyone before marching off towards her office. “I’ll be sure this never happens again!” She calls out, Noah following her with his eyes before she disappears from view entirely. A few tense moments pass by before she returns, a sign in her hands. They watch as she marches to the front of the store, slapping the paper over the window that overlooks the street.</p>
<p>‘Android Friendly Business’</p>
<p>“You have every right to be here just like anyone else,” she turns to look among them, smiling and crossing her arms triumphantly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, grandma,” Noah smiles, jumping down from the countertop and meeting her halfway for a gentle hug.</p>
<p>“Now go on and head home, I’ve got to call someone to fix my ceiling,” she glances up at the battered remains of her store’s ceiling tiles. “That was my favorite ceiling tile,” she wipes at her eyes dramatically, Noah just shoving her playfully in return before snorting and laughing.</p>
<p>“Go on home dear. You boys, make sure he rests!” She pats him on back before glancing to her boys.</p>
<p>“Will do, Ms. Nakamura,” Conan smiles, coming up behind Noah and leading him outside to their car, the rest following behind. Hamada watches them leave, arms crossed against her chest as the car pulls away from view and disappears down the street.</p>
<p>CRAAAASSSSSHHHHH</p>
<p>Sighing, she turns to inspect her now collapsed ceiling before uttering an utterly long line of curse words, kicking plaster from underfoot as she moves to her office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love in the form of a comment or kudo would be greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Snowflake Kisses and Unopened Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Christmas Day and Noah can’t keep his excitement inside him any longer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter where all the boys are brought back together! Please enjoy and leave some love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It may not be celebrated across the world, by everyone or by every culture, but for Noah it was a time of family and love. His favorite time of year. It’s a time of coming together and celebrating life and the nearing of the new year. It’s about celebrating togetherness and spending it with the people he holds nearest to his heart. It’s Christmas. His systems come alive as he opens his eyes, cradled in the warm embrace of those around him. He loves when he sleeps in the middle. Glancing at the ceiling, he stretches his toes and yawns. Peering toward their bedroom windows, he smiles when he catches sight of snow drifting lazily down from the cloudy skies above. His internal HUD tells him what day it is and that it’s currently seven in the morning, if it wasn’t evident from the early morning light spilling into the bedroom. He’s already received several messages from old coworkers and countless friends, marking each one off as he opens them quietly inside his mind. He can’t help the bubbly feeling inside his chest and with a series of giggles, he lets it erupt.</p>
<p>“Wake up! It’s Christmas!!”</p>
<p>“Wha-“ (Connor)</p>
<p>“Da fuck!?” (Gavin)</p>
<p>“God. . .why?” (Conan)</p>
<p>“It’s too early.” (Colton)</p>
<p>“Sleep. . .please.” (Colin)</p>
<p>Laughing at the five murderous stares currently being directed at him, Noah isn’t too shocked when a series of pillows are stuffed over his face and the two members of the gang set out going for his weak spots.</p>
<p>“No! Not the neck!” He shrieks, laughing when Connor and Gavin’s hands turn him into a giggling, thrashing mess.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m up. Who wants breakfast?” Conan asks, looking over his little group of men.</p>
<p>“Pancakes would be appreciated,” Colin mutters, still half asleep.</p>
<p>“Coffee as well,” Colton chimes in, nuzzling close when Colin’s arms encircle him and pull him close.</p>
<p>Conan just stretches his arms before standing up, not even batting an eye when Gavin slaps his ass as he passes.</p>
<p>“Nothing?” Gavin asks, almost shocked by Conan’s lack of reaction.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ll get it later,” Conan grins as he turns around and leans in close, Noah’s shrieking echoing in the background as Connor continues his ticklish assault.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you got a nice little present for me big boy?”</p>
<p>“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Conan winks, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Gavin’s lips before leaving the room and making his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Okay, stop, I can’t take it anymore!” Noah wheezes, giggling when Connor falls atop of him and starts peppering him with kisses.</p>
<p>“You’re a little shit!” Noah smiles when Connor makes his way to his lips.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but you’re the tiny one out of us all. Even Gavin is taller than you,” Connor teases, earning a smack upside the head from a certain Gavin.</p>
<p>“Screw you tin-can,” Gavin huffs before falling between Noah and Colton.</p>
<p>“Maybe later, if you’re a good little boy,” Connor winks, both Noah and Gavin blushing from the innuendo.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be loads of that later,” Colin chimes in from where he’s cuddling Colton close to him. Noah joins in on the laughter as everyone cracks up. Laughter gives way to giggles which slowly dissolve into a comfortable silence as the boys lie there together. Noah curls up into Connor’s arms, Gavin’s chin resting on his shoulder as he spoons him from behind. The boys and their fine-tuned hearing pick up on the shuffling of Conan in the kitchen, the smell of breakfast being cooked filling their nose. Eventually, even Gavin picks up on the smell as he sniffs the air and grins. Conan’s cooking bacon, his favorite.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go help set the table and get everything ready,” Colin mutters, earning a whine from Colton as his only reply. Noah smiles when Colin leans over, giving each of them their own morning kiss before retreating out of the room to join their other boyfriend. When Colton’s arms wrap around Gavin, Noah reaches his hand out and gives Colton’s own a small squeeze.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to call Brittney later today,” Connor pipes up, voice muffled by Noah’s mop of bed head.</p>
<p>“They’re still a day behind us; it’s still Christmas Eve there,” Noah responds, nonetheless setting an internal reminder to do it anyway.</p>
<p>“Breakfast is almost ready!” Conan’s voice echoes through the house, the boys all milling to get out of bed and shuffle into the next room. Noah’s senses are overwhelmed by the smell of all their combined favorites:  eggs done four different ways, fresh toast, pancakes and waffles, turkey bacon, and diced potatoes. Colin smiles at each of them, a cup of warm thorium-infused coffee sitting in front of him. Just as he shuffles into the kitchen, Noah’s taken from behind as a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders and drape over him.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too handsome,” he snickers when Conan presses a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Go sit. I’ll bring it to y’all,” Conan suggests, giving his butt a light pat as he walks away. Noah just snickers as he does as he’s told and joins the others at their dining table. Taking his seat on the floor, he yawns, still groggy from sleep.</p>
<p>“Do all of you realize that, in the three years we’ve been together, this is our first Christmas together without any of us working?” Noah asks, earning confused looks from those gathered around him.</p>
<p>“You sure? I could’ve sworn we’ve spent the day together before?” Gavin speaks up, quirking his brow as he racks his mind.</p>
<p>“We’ve spent time together, sure, but never have all of us been off and not had to work at some point during the day. Usually Conan or you have a patrol or Colton’s called in to do dispatch or Connor gets a case or Colin gets an emergency,” responds Noah, feeling a little guilty when looks of guilt wash over everyone’s faces.</p>
<p>“At least we’re together today,” Conan chimes in as he brings in the freshly cooked food on a large tray. After setting the food up for everyone to pick from, he takes his place at the table and everyone takes it as a cue to dig in.</p>
<p>“I’ll never understand how your culture can pick up an entire pancake with just a pair of sticks,” Gavin teases when he sees Noah reaching for one with the mentioned utensils.</p>
<p>“I’ll never understand how your culture is barbaric enough to eat without them,” Noah teases back, earning a light chuckle from everyone gathered.</p>
<p>“Little shit,” Gavin mutters, albeit affectionately.</p>
<p>“Is Hamada closing her shop down early today?” Colton asks as he dishes some scrambled eggs into his bowl.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s gonna be closing around five. That’s when she’ll be expecting us over there for a family dinner,” Noah answers, earning a head nod as everyone eats in amiable silence. Taking a moment to sit back, Noah looks around the table and smiles at the sight. Gavin giving up stabbing his waffle with chopsticks in favor of a fork that Colin set out just for him. Connor and Colin both arguing quietly on which style of eggs are best. Colton drowning his pancakes in syrup. Conan sipping on his homegrown blend of coffee, freshly ground up and brewed with a dash of thirium. The sight puts him at peace. Makes his systems stutter and flex. He’s almost certain his synthetic heart is beating a mile a minute, his internal fans working overtime to cool him off. When five pairs of eyes turn to look at him in unison, he blushes deeply before returning to the bacon in his bowl. He smiles regardless, happy with the direction his life has taken. Three years ago, he wasn’t sure he could ever be this happy. Yet, peeking up from his food, seeing the five men situated around him, he feels a wetness begin to creep up into his eyes. As discreetly as he can, he reaches up with his sleeve to wipe away the tears accumulating. When a hand snakes its way under the table and finds his knee, he peers over to see Conan smiling gently at him. They don’t say a word, but the unspoken feelings between them doesn’t need any. The rest of breakfast passes in the same manner. The boys enjoying Conan’s cooking while talking quietly amongst each other about small and unimportant details or events going on in their daily lives. When Connor and Gavin begin to collect the plates and return them to the sink, Colton and Noah only look to each other for a split second before bolting for the living room where the tree and presents are stationed. Both of them are only too eager to begin opening gifts and all but shout at the others to hurry along. When everyone is finally in the room, Noah is the first to reach out and begin handing out wrapped presents.</p>
<p>“God, you’re like children,” Gavin teases them both, Colton and Noah both giving him a raspberry simultaneously before tearing into their own gifts.</p>
<p>“Did you expect anything less from those two?” Colin interjects, smiling when Colton throws his hand to his chest in mock hurt.</p>
<p>“I’m wounded baby. Shut up and open your present,” Colton pouts, with no real bark behind his words.</p>
<p>“So pushy,” Colin responds, winking when Colton looks back up to him looking anything but amused.</p>
<p>“Okay, which one of you got me this?” Gavin asks as he holds up an ugly Christmas sweater with truly awful renditions of reindeer and Santa on it. Terribly written Japanese lettering covers the front, spelling out “Merry Christmas” in Kanji.</p>
<p>“I thought it looked cute!” Connor gasps, sealing his lips shut when everyone begins to giggle as Gavin looks to him with an exasperated expression.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you would, Betty Crocker,” Gavin sniggers before folding the sweater and grabbing the next gift addressed to him.</p>
<p>“It’s just what I wanted!” Colton shrieks as he holds up a brand new pair of interactive lenses to wear.</p>
<p>“Guilty,” Noah admits, smiling when Colton leans over the pile of wrapping paper and plants a passionate kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“I love them,” Colton whispers against his lips, Noah shrugging it off as a deep blush climbs his neck.</p>
<p>“Why on Earth do you need interactive lenses when your eyes are basically each their own computer?” Gavin chimes in, narrowing his eyes and trying to make sense of it all.</p>
<p>“Because they look great!” Colton answers him, not relieving any of the confusion.</p>
<p>“But how-“</p>
<p>“Moving on!” Connor calls out, wanting to avoid another famous drawn out discussion between both men.</p>
<p>“Okay, who got me thi-“</p>
<p>“Don’t you love it!? It’s a new bag of infused gummies since your last bag was ruined in the wash,” Colton smiles when Conan holds up a bag of THC-infused gummy worms.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Conan blushes, hiding the bag away behind a cushion on the couch.</p>
<p>“What is this? Mr. Buzzkill eats gummies!” Gavin gasps, everyone turning to look at the usually stoic man. Noah doesn’t think Conan has ever blushed this heavily before, he looks as blue as a blueberry.</p>
<p>“They m-m-make me feel relaxed when I’m stressed!” Conan defends, stuttering over his own words.</p>
<p>“Hey, no judgement here! Just make sure to share a few my way once in a while,” Gavin laughs.</p>
<p>“I second that,” Colton winks, not missing the way Conan flares his nose up at him and scoffs in reply.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God. Who did this!?” Connor looks up at everyone, holding a framed picture of Hank, Sumo, and him.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Colin asks, not missing the way Connor’s eyes shimmer with fresh saline.</p>
<p>“I love it! Where did you get the picture though!? This was taken shortly after the revolution, when I moved in with Hank and before I found and activated the rest of you,” Connor asks, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“Simple, I sent a letter to Hank back in Detroit and asked him to send me any pictures he had of you two. Amongst the batch he sent, I picked out my favorite and had it framed,” Colin answers, rubbing his hands into Connor’s back when the android reaches out and hugs him.</p>
<p>So that’s how the next half hour passes—in a blur of wrapping paper, laughter, eyes being rolled, more laughter and the boys all enjoying the time opening each other’s gifts. Just as it seems the last gift has been opened, Noah is watching Conan gather the wrapping paper together when he finally speaks up.</p>
<p>“So. . .where’s my last gift?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Connor asks as he holds open a trash bag for Conan to use.</p>
<p>“The small little box I found in the bedroom a few days ago, it had my name on it,”</p>
<p>“I fucking told you all to hide it better! Nooooooo, nobody ever fucking listens to me!” (Gavin)</p>
<p>“Oh, hush you! Um, that was supposed to be for later tonight,” Connor admits as he looks between the others.</p>
<p>“Let’s go ahead and give it to him! I can’t wait another second!” Colton giggles, face lit up with a face-splitting grin.</p>
<p>“As long as he knows, no use in hiding it anymore,” Colin supplies softly.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get it,” Conan adds, leaving the room and returning with the aforementioned gift box.</p>
<p>Noah peers down at the small wrapped square in the palm of his hands. It’s tiny and wrapped in an elegant silk-like paper. It doesn’t weigh much from his calculations. No more than about sixteen grams, if his HUD scan is correct. Looking up at the others for some sort of confirmation, he’s met with smiles and nods, each of the boys close together with one another. Taking a stuttering breath, he begins to unfold the paper and his hands quiver when he unwraps a velvet box.</p>
<p>“Is this-“</p>
<p>“Open it babe.” (Connor)</p>
<p>Inhaling, he opens the box and is shocked to find a beautiful platinum band inside. Embedded in the metal itself are six gemstones. Ruby. Emerald. Opal. Sapphire. Topaz. Amethyst. He instantly knows what it means and raises a hand to his lips. Each stone represents the birthstone of when one of them was either born or constructed.</p>
<p>“Does this mean-“</p>
<p>“Will you marry us?” Gavin interrupts, Noah nodding his head vigorously in response as fresh tears fall from his eyes. He chokes on a sob when each of them surround him, Connor reaching forth and slipping the ring onto his finger. When five pairs of arms encircle him, he can’t help the happy tears that pour forth, and he hugs them all back.</p>
<p>“I love you guys,” he whispers, voice scratchy and static-filled as he’s overcome with emotion.</p>
<p>“We love you too,” they answer in unison. They stay that way for a long time, Noah’s body encompassed by each of theirs, drowning in their love and affection. It’s only when he takes several large, stuttering breaths to cool himself down do they break from the embrace. Gavin, Conan, and Colin will never admit it, but Noah doesn’t miss the way they wipe at their eyes. This is his family. Forever and always. It’s them against the world, and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment or kudo is much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you wondering, Noah Nakamura is a original character. As are Brittney and Grandma Hamada. If you continue reading, I'll enclose a short description of Noah so that you all may get a general idea of his appearance.</p><p>Name: Noah Nakamura</p><p>Personality: Noah Nakamura is a shy and mild-mannered person when he meets someone for the first time. He’s fast to warm up to people he’s around for extended periods and can develop friendships quickly. Noah is a loyal, relatable, trustworthy, sensitive and caring person. Around those he’s closest with, he’s goofy, relaxed, easy-going and loves to laugh. Noah is naturally inquisitive, much like his father, often going to extreme lengths to study or learn more about something that has caught his interest. Noah is a gentle soul when it comes to animals and plants, much like his mother, and has a fond interest in gardening and animal care. When the chips are down, Noah is the person who wouldn’t think twice about giving the shirt off his back or standing up for those he loves most.</p><p>Physical Details</p><p>Height: Noah stands at an average height of 5’8”:  not too short and not too tall. Just perfect.</p><p>Weight: Noah weighs in at 154lbs, an average weight for his height. He’s got a swimmer’s build, with a lithe body and thin legs and arms with minor bulk in the muscles.</p><p>Eyes: Noah inherited his eyes from his father, a pair of large beautiful brown orbs. They are a dark walnut around the outer edge, which dissolves into a raw honey-like color closer towards the iris.</p><p>Hair Color and Length: Noah inherited his hair color from his mother, a stark jet black with the tips dyed a bright silver. It’s relatively straight and falls just above his eyes.</p><p>Ethnicity: Caucasian, Asian</p><p>Place of Birth: San Francisco, California.</p><p>Current Residence: Hokkaido, Japan</p><p>Defining Features: Noah has a light dusting of freckles on his narrow nose and just under his eyes. Noah also has a small birthmark just below his navel in the shape of a crescent moon. Noah has small ears, the right one being pierced with a small studded earring.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>